A Crash of Worlds
by EmmyElenya
Summary: Two souls within different worlds have been linked together for a special purpose. However that purpose is unclear to them in the beginning for the Evil wished to confuse them and mixed up their identities. However, Sean and Lira undertake a mission to di
1. Chapter 1

Their destinies were sealed even before they were born. Though they were born in two different worlds and were completely unlike one another, they still would meet and aid each other. For, if they could overcome their differences and find love, they would destroy the Evil. But in order to deceive them both from their courses, the Evil tinkered with their souls and personalities. He caused the girl to love the night, and she would be dark like the house in which she was born. She would be introverted, independent, and a fiery pessimist. She would hold the Great Secret. The boy would love the day, and he would take on fair light's description. He would be extroverted loving people and animals. He was to be creative, calm, and an optimist. The Evil knew he was not even close to being completed with his work since he would not only deceive them before they were born but in life as well. However, the Valar knew what the Evil was doing. The Valar were watching him…very closely. So, at the hour of twilight in two different worlds, two cries pierced the night.

Sean Caspian O'Connor tucked his easel under his arm and walked toward the woods. His strides were long due to hi tall stature, and he reached his destination quickly. He tucked a strand of blowing light golden hair behind his ear and ensured his paintbrushes were packed in his sack. He went to the wood often to think, and this was a time to think. A certain girl named Liz had asked him to the Senior Prom. She was pretty in her own way, and Sean was attracted to her. She believed he was a replica of Nicolas Nickleby and had been in love with him since the third grade. And no wonder. Sean was tall with fair skin, fair golden hair that fell like thick silk just below his ears. He often wore white, which emphasized his stunning features and deep ocean blue eyes. Sean did not wish to hurt her feelings, but did not wish to raise her hopes either.

He glanced at his watch but then noticed the mark upon his wrist. It was there ever since he was born even though his mother assured him she did not have him tattooed. The mark was in the shape of a dragon, which seemed to uphold a ring, but it was incomplete. The ring was not full but in the shape of a crescent. There also seemed to be something inside of the crescent, but Sean could never make it out.

Sean reached his destination; a small hill overlooking a beautiful field of blossoming white daisies. The two tallest trees of the forest stood in the field. They seemed like two lofty white stems leading to a wide, rich green canopy of leaves. Sean imagined it would be the perfect tree to sleep in though no one could climb it without a rope. The tree bore no branches until it reached the leaves. This was the perfect place to paint. Sean set up his easel and paints and began to brush creating yet another masterpiece.

Meanwhile in another world….

Lira flipped her braid back angrily and slammed the door behind her. She knew her father would still come in soon and give her their daily 'lecture'. She went to the window and opened it letting in the fresh air so she could think. She quickly undressed throwing the silk gown to the floor. She changed into breeches and waist shirt and released her midnight hair from its braid. She and her father had been arguing for the past hour on whether or not she would go to the feast that night.

She finally heard the pound on the door.

"Alira open this door, now!" his voice boomed.

Lira ignored the voice pulling the rope from under her bed hoping she could escape out the window in time, but to no avail. Her father burst through the door and caught her holding the rope, which he instantly took from her delicate but strong hands.

"So this is how you keep escaping!" he held it up in rage.

It did not matter. She would escape another way. Alira turned her back, but her father quickly took her shoulders in his grasp firmly his dark eyes glaring.

"Alira! You shall accompany me to the feast tonight. And you will smile, and you will present yourself as pleasurable company."

"Then it will all be a lie," she removed his hands in anger. "I cannot think of anything more revolting than spending an evening feasting, drinking, and dancing in the Gondorian Hall. I do not even know how to dance. You only want me there to show off because I've reached 'that age'. You will show me off just as you did mother! Now she is not here, and you will-"

Alira's father quickly silenced her with a strike to her left cheek. She brought her fist to her cheek in an expression of shock and anger. He had struck her before, but the blows seemed to daily come now. 

"Do not involve your mother in this. Carion will be there tonight, and I have a good mind to give your hand to him. Now ready yourself! A curse upon daughters and especially this one!" he slammed the door loudly and locked it behind him.

Lira pounded her fist on the door and then looked out the window. It was at least two stories high, and her father's room was directly below her own. She was now eighteen, and she had come of the proper age to make decisions for herself. Ten years she had remained in her father's house watching him waste away from the effects of drinking and gluttony. Her mother had died when she was eight, and her father had not borne the grief as he should have. He had always blamed her for the things which were happening to him, but now he sought to punish her.

Carion was a noble, but he was far too old for Lira. She had never enjoyed his company. He often talked of the most revolting things, and he often flirted with the other girls in the castle. Lira was unlike them.

She was tall, dark, and bore violet dark eyes surrounded by a silver ring of light. She was absolutely stunning with her fair skin and midnight hair, but the maids of Gondor were different. They were sandy colored skin due to the southern sun. They were shorter than she, plumper, and rosy cheeked with golden curls. They enjoyed dancing, feasting, and flirting with the young men of court. Lira did not believe there was such a court anymore. The days of the great kings were long over, and the new ones had rejected the old ways. They focused merely on their own selfish desires. It did not matter. Lira could not stop them, and she had no wish to try.

In order to explain the story further, let us take a journey back in time to the past….

Sean plunged into the cold water of the Sea and splashed around. His mother quickly followed him and gathered her little son in her arms laughing. He had grown up by the Sea and never dreamed of moving to a big city. He was happy with his beach home and always would be. He was also happy being with his mother. His father had left them when he was young and never returned. It did not create a scar on Sean's life however. He loved his mother dearly, and he had no complaints.

She had found him near the river when she was eight. She didn't even know why she had gone there that day. She knew how to swim very well, but Lira had been terrified of the water ever since her mother had drowned the previous year. Lira picked up the lone poor creature. Its fur was silver but now mussed, soiled, and turned to a muddy brown from its struggle during the storm the previous night. Lira knew the creature was a wolf, and her father would not approve. Yet, he was still a pup, and she needed to help the poor thing. Fortunately her father agreed to let her keep him until he was well. She often played with the silver wolf in the woods however.

She may have been good with wolves but not with horses. It seemed whenever they sensed her presence, they reared up as if she were a monster ready to attack them. She had tried in vain so many times to calm them down but through faulty attempts. Perhaps someday, she could learn truly how to ride a horse…

The sound of his cell phone ringing woke Sean up, and he vainly tried to put it under his pillow and go back to sleep but no success. Sean groggily took it out and pressed it to his ear.

"Hey Sean!" the familiar voice on the other line exclaimed. "What do you say to a day at Waterworld?"

"Matt," he flopped to his side looking at the watch on his nightstand. "It's seven am."

"Hey, it's a Saturday. We need to go early and beat the lines. I'll drive if you want to go."

Sean groaned a moment, but then answered, "I will be ready in twenty minutes."

"Great! See you then!"

Sean knew Liz was Matt's brother, and if she knew Sean were coming along, she would want to accompany them. If she did, he would have to give an answer to her offer.

Sean climbed out of bed lazily and dressed in his swim trunks placing a black top and khakis over himself. He combed his thick hair and walked down the stairs to grab some cereal, but saw his mom making pancakes.

"Where are you off to today?" she asked.

"Matt and I are going to Waterworld," he stuffed the delicious pancakes in his mouth.

"Just make sure you're home by nine."

"Yes, Mom," Sean replied in a completely non-sarcastic way and spread more maple syrup on the cakes.

Sean had been raised by his mother for ten years ever since his father left when he was eight. He turned out to be the perfect gentleman, though he easily took on the arrogant side at times. Normally, he was sweet, kind, and always handsome, which is why a number of girls were flocking to him. Yet, Sean never cared for any of them. He feared he was falling in love with a dream.

Sean heard a horn outside and quickly finished up his meal. Kissing his mothers cheek and grabbing his wallet, Sean hurried out the door to Matt's 2000 GT only to discover another passenger had come along. "She insisted," Matt shrugged. "And Mom made me bring her."

In the back of the car sat a blond haired blue eyed Liz in the back seat. Sean climbed into the passenger seat noticing the huge grin she gave him.

Much of the drive was spent in silence, and Sean was glad it only took ten minutes to reach Waterworld. Matt parked the car, and Sean pulled out his sunglasses. Liz finally worked up the courage to ask him a question. "Have you made your decision about Prom?" she asked as they walked toward the front entrance. "Not yet," answered Sean. "Are you waiting for some other girl to ask you or perhaps you're waiting to ask another girl?" she pressed rudely.

"I wouldn't do that," he replied truthfully. "I'm just thinking about it still."

"Well, alright," she said unenthusiastically.

"Let's just enjoy the day with your brother."

She corrected, "Stepbrother."

"Matt," he grinned arrogantly.

"Hey, you two coming?" Matt called a good distance ahead of them.

Sean quickened his pace glad to end the conversation with Liz. The trio entered the ticket office and then to the water park. He didn't realize how much time it had been since he was last here. The place had changed offering more rides and newer editions. There were now at least ten waterslides with new and different twists, a beach with a wave pool called _The Breaker_, and the lazy river was expanded. "Pretty neat eh Sean?" Matt glanced around.

"It's different," he answered.

The trio headed for the pool first to drop off their belongings and change. It seemed Liz had bought an expensive bikini to show off even though Sean wasn't too impressed. Matt left quickly making for the _Twirling Terror _a five thousand foot high waterslide a recent acquisition for Waterworld. Liz went over to the _Dripper_, which was more like a self activity not a slide where a person tried to make it from one end of the pool to the other without swimming but crossing a series of devices. You would have to move fast, however to avoid being caught by the _Dripper_, which plopped you right back into the pool.

Sean decided to check out the wave pool called the _Breaker_, and see how crowded it was. He wanted to get used to the water first before attempting any of the larger rides like the _Twirling Terror_ or the _Surging Shock_ another waterslide, which took you down at a 90 degree angle and then shot you into a pool. He couldn't count the times people lost their suits on that one. The Adrenaline rush was interesting as well as people's ambition of racing toward it. Sean had his share of adrenaline rush though he preferred to rock climb or sky dive. One of the most popular slides there for the Adrenaline rush was the _Waterfall _one of the tallest free fall slides in the world where a person was plummeted vertically for a hundred feet in just seconds.

Sean reached the Wave Pool and was glad it wasn't very full. The waves once set off reached heights of fifteen feet, and the depth of the pool was nine feet. Sean loved to swim into the deep end, and when the wave came crashing down, he would quickly slip under the water and let the motion take him back. He saw people already in the deep end waiting for the wave to come so they could be floated on their tubes back to the beginning. Sean preferred to stay in the deep end and brave the waves.

Sean was a good swimmer and reached the end of the 30,000 square feet pool in a minute despite the people blocking him. Just as he reached the end, he heard the metal banging sound of the waves beginning to form. Sean observed the fifteen-foot wall of water approaching him for a moment and ducked quickly under the water. The motion took him back just as he thought, but suddenly he noticed something or rather someone. Another person was under the water. Their eyes met in the clear blue liquid, and he was instantly captivated by them; violet surrounded by a silver ring of light. She did not have tan skin like most girls. Hers was fair, and her hair was dark streaked with silver. Sean could hold his breath no longer and came up for air. When he ducked under the water again to find the girl, she was gone….


	2. Chapter 2

Lira knew she would not have to see Carion if she were not at the feast. So, she opened the window to her room looking at the two-story drop. She wrinkled her nose and climbed out slowly hoping her shoes would hold up. She saw her father's light on in his room and hoped he wouldn't see her as she made her escape. Lira held onto the roof of the window and found her foothold and slowly dropped her hands to the base of the window. She continued to find more footholds until she stopped to look into her father's room. He was satiated happily holding a wine bottle in his hand with his back turned. Lira jumped to the balcony, which led into his room her feet barely making a sound. She froze fearing he had heard her, but then quickly climbed over the balcony and gripped the small pillars while finding a foothold.

Lira dropped to the ground and retreated hastily. She knew the guards would have the city tightly sealed, and her presence leaving would not go unnoticed. She had no rope to climb over the city walls now, but she would think of something. Lira could not ride a horse. Whenever she neared them, they would rear up and whinny to no end. It seemed they feared her presence, and it was with all horses she had ever met not simply one.

Lira approached the city gates. She knew one of the guards well; his name was Finbon, and he had long admired her. Lira threw the hood over her head and neared the gates, and the guards raised their spears as were their orders. "Who goes there?" Finbon called.

"It is I, Lira," she replied.

"My lady," he bowed. "What are you doing here so late at night?"

"I actually wanted to take a little walk in the woods if you please," she sucked up.

"My apologies lady, but nay. Wild beasts live within the forest, and you cannot go when it is this late out as well as this dark." "But I shall keep within good distance, and you can watch me if you wish. I just need some fresh air," she sounded convincing.

"Why do you not at least ride then?" he asked.

"No horse will have me," she replied. "I also wish to see my wolf. Remember?"

He knew the story of when she saved the small silver wolf when it was a pup. He narrowed his eyes.

"Are you certain the wolf still protects you? It has grown and perhaps forgotten you."

"No," she answered truthfully. "Wolf will never forget me."

"I will allow you to leave if I may watch you."

She rolled her eyes but he could not see. Lira knew this would be the only way he would let her leave, and then she could miss the feast. Lira nodded her head, and he opened the gates. She instantly took off running into the woods near Minas Tirith, and Finbon kept her in his sight. She entered the forest and whistled for her wolf, which met her within minutes. She instantly fell to the ground as he pranced upon her and licked her face.

"Alright, boy!" she laughed and began to play with him.

A few drops fell upon her face, and she looked up at the sky. Dark clouds hovered in the sky, and she welcomed the refreshing raindrops. She loved the dark, and this was an exceptional joyous time when it rained during the night. The rain fell harder in thick sheets, and she stood raising her arms to the sky letting it drench her and seep into her clothes. Wolf shook off the rain from his fur, but she loved it. Suddenly, Lira dropped to her knees from an over familiar feeling.

Before her stood, a beautiful young man with golden hair and gleaming blue eyes. His face was fair like hers, and upon his wrist was the same mark she had upon hers, two dragons one black the other white met in a ball of fire. It seemed the darkness had disappeared and shining droplets fell about him making his face seem even more radiant. Who was he? She reached up a hand to touch him, but her skin only touched rain. The raindrops flooded around him, and he melted away like a forgotten dream.

"My lady, Alira!" she heard Finbon calling her back to reality.

She stood up. "Aye?"

"I thought you were ill when you dropped to your knees."

"No," she looked in the direction where the beautiful young man stood, "no I am not ill."

"I believe it is time for you to return now."

"Yes, I believe I shall go back," she rustled Wolf's silver fur again and gave him the sign that she was leaving, but she was not eager to meet with her father.

Sean held the key in his hand until he had reached the end of the tunnel, and as soon as the light touched the sapphire upon the key, the entrance opened. He had discovered the passage to the different world, but he had kept it a secret for a year. Sean was intelligent, and he had seen many odd things. He already perceived this in a dream, and it came true. During the night, he would often ride his horse through the tunnel and journey into the silver forest beyond. He even collected pieces of silver bark and the golden leaves upon the tall trees. So far, he had not met anyone yet, but the things he found within the endless enchanting forest were stunning. His mother often became worried when he continued to fall asleep during the day. She finally discovered he has been sneaking out during the night, and he begged her to understand. She might have sold his horse as punishment if she did not love him dearly. Jex, Sean's white Arabian was his dearest friend. The only time he could journey into the silver forest was before the sun rose. He normally went there after the dreams began….

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" her father's slurring voice boomed.

He had quite a bit of wine, and at times Lira was afraid of him. When she was younger, he would strike her. He did not hit her often since she was a grown young woman now and strong. Yet, when he was drunk, he was not in his right mind..

Lira backed up against the window and replied, "Can you blame me, father? Carion is a disgusting swine, and I will not marry him! Not for him and not for you," she said firmly.

"Alira! You shall or I shall disown you from my family!"

"And break your family line? I don't think so."

"I still have a son," he narrowed his eyes, and she nearly whimpered when thinking of her older brother who was called to war to battle against the Easterlings.

He continued. "I will have you do my will or I shall ensure you are banished from Fierah!"

Her father stormed out and slammed the door locking it behind him. Lira sighed and looked out the window at the raindrops pouring down. Despite the fact that her father was odious, foolish, and drunk, he was her father. And Gondor was her homeland. It was where her mother had born her and where she had grown up. It was where Wolf rescued her from drowning years ago. Memories of her homeland filled her thoughts…

She opened the window and touched the raindrops. They were dark and cold not silver and light like other raindrops. She wished she could see silver and light. What if she could escape for a short time? Escape to Lorien…the perfect place to hide and think…_and perhaps meet her beautiful young man who haunted her dreams_.

She saw him every night. He was fixed within her mind during the day and troubled her dreams at night. He was an angel and always smiled when they met each other. When she was with him, she loved him, and he loved her. He also bore the same mark she had upon her skin, but whenever they tried connecting the mark, a great barrier came between them. Though the barrier taunted her and weakened her, he remained strong. Through his strength, her angel uplifted her and kissed her tears away. Then they would come together in a great burst of pure light.

Other dreams were different. But he was in them all. The dreams, which occurred the most were in the silver forest. He was there touching the trees, the wind blowing through his gold hair. She knew the forest was Lothlorien, but only elves lived there. All the elves had departed. He was not even an elf. Lira continued to ignore the dreams, but the more she tried, the more she wished she could go to Lorien and see if he was truly there.

Lira was changing, growing too beautiful but not beautiful in the eyes of Gondor. The women were tan with sandy brown skin, light green eyes, and brown mousy hair or dirty blonde. For this reason, she was mocked, rejected, and ashamed by not only the Gondor women but by her father. She sought in vain to change her appearance by keeping her face and hair veiled but it was no use. She was an outcast. This was another reason she sought to journey to Lorien.


	3. Chapter 3

Sean went upon his horse this time so it would be quicker. He rode north (or at least he thought it was north) through the silver trees. He finally came to a stop in the middle of the forest where a small lake rested. Sean set up his easel and paints, but just as Jex bent his head to drink, Sean heard a voice calling to him.

"What business have you in Lorien?"

He lifted his eyes to the trees and met two green eyes staring at him through the foliage. A whistle sounded, and several figures dressed in green leggings and tunics, which looked like something from Robin Hood but no beards and longer hair dropped like stones from the trees. They surrounded him as if he were a threat.

"Is he of our kind?" asked a long golden haired elf to the leader who faced Sean with penetrating eyes. Sean noticed the resemblance between them and guessed they were twins.

"Nay, he does not bear the elven ears. His tall stature, hair, and face resembles us though. The leader turned to Sean. "Who are you, and what is your business here in Lorien?"

"My name is Sean," he answered. "And I am lost."

"Well then were do you come from?" the golden haired elf pressed. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Could you lower the arrows please?" he asked.

"Rumil, what should we do?" the other twin asked.

"Wait," he turned to Sean. "Are you good with a bow sir?" he noticed the weapon slung across Sean's back.

The American took out the bow, fixed an arrow in it, pulled back, and released hitting expertly a narrow branch on a tree so it broke to the ground.

"Well, Sean, it seems you are similar to elves and adapt our ways, but you are mortal. Why did you come here?"

"To paint and take pictures," he motioned to his easel, which was standing beside the lake.

Orophin inspected it. "Very beautiful sir," he bowed. "If you wish, you may return with us to Caras Galadhon or we shall accompany you to the edge of the forest so that you may leave for your own land."

Sean knew he could not leave the forest or he would never reach the tunnel to his own world. He replied, "I will return with you and see your beautiful city"

"You may follow us upon your horse. When we reach Caras Galadhon, I insist you wear other garments than breeches," he eyed Sean's jeans. Sean bowed respectfully and packed up his things and mounted Jex.

Finally, she had escaped. She sold her beautiful lilac dress for a good rope with a steal hook on the end as well as a few belongings for the journey. She would be traveling on foot, and it would take days to reach Lorien, but she finally had the courage to make the escape. She was now bound for the silver forest….

Sean awoke in the morning to the rays of sunlight streaming through his room. He thought he should know what day it is, but it didn't matter since he would return to the exact time as he had left in his world. He promised Rumil and Orophin he would hunt with them today. As he began to dress, he suddenly heard a knock on his door.

"Master Sean!" He recognized Rumil's voice.

Sean rolled his eyes and laced his breeches with a belt. Finally, he opened the door and saw very haggard Rumil standing before him. Sweat ran down his forehead, which seemed odd to Sean since he knew elves rarely sweat.

"What is it?" asked the human.

"We found a girl wandering through the woods. When we surrounded her with our bows, she became easily upset and took out her sword waving it around. I did not realize how strong she was. None of us did. She is just a thin little thing, but she has the strength and courage of a wild boar. We finally controlled her, but she keeps yelling at us within a foreign tongue which sounds like your own. Will you come meet her?"  
"Yes."

Sean followed Rumil out of the golden city of Caras Galadhon and into the woods. They neared the top of a hill where Sean heard a loud commotion. Many of the voices were male, but he soon recognized the voice of a beautiful lady mixed within. He then realized it was not a lady but a girl. A young girl of perhaps seventeen or eighteen, and though she was bound hand and feet and face pressed against the ground, she still kicked dirt up with her feet and spat at her captors. Sean's eyes widened as he realized it was the girl from under the water…his beauty in a dream. Her wolf stood near, though he was leashed and muzzled. Sean instantly took a knife cutting her ropes.

"Release her!" he ordered to the other elves. Lira angrily stood pushing away Orophin with a rough gesture. She looked at the other elves and finally met Sean's eyes. He offered her his hand.

"Where is my sword?" she asked in perfect English.  
"I am afraid they won't let you have it at the moment. They will give it to you later," the human replied.  
"Who are you?"  
"You know well who I am."  
"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves! Taking an unarmed girl and pressing her to the ground tying her wrists and feet with ropes!"  
"Your forcefulness was the cause."  
"They surrounded me with bows and arrows!"  
"That is the custom in Lorien if there are any unexpected visitors who have not announced themselves. They must be wary in these days."  
"What is your name?" she asked looking into his blue eyes.  
He replied with a smile as he approached. "I am Sean, and I already know you as Alira."  
"Lira is fine. How is it that we understand one another?"  
"It has been destined within our dreams. Come," he offered his hand, and she took it gently.  
By now, the other elves were all fatigued from the constant struggle this Lira had given them. They decided to postpone the hunting trip for later in the day. Sean and Lira went further into the heart of the forest. Wolf followed behind at a slow pace, and they walked on in silence for some time until Sean finally broke the silence.

"Why have you come here?" he asked.  
"I have come to escape affairs at home. That should be enough," she replied with a measure of gruffness.  
Sean snickered to himself. "Though every word that comes out of your mouth is met with sarcasm, irritation, or anger, your presence is soothing to myself."

"What do you want of me?" she inquired.  
"I want to know who you are and why you keep haunting my dreams," he answered.  
"And may I know the same of you?" she folded her arms across her chest.

"I will tell you all about me if you do the same. Is there any harm in getting to know someone?"  
"Yes, there is. You may get to know the person's true faults and discover you should never have seen them."  
"We are all born and bred with true faults, Alira. The trick is learning to help each other in overcoming them. How can you be so sure we are not meant to know each other when we both have seen each other in our dreams?"  
"They are dreams. That is all."  
"I consider it fate."  
"A fool's belief," she held her head up proudly.  
"If there is no destiny, how is there hope?"  
"I believe what I see and hold in these hands," she snarled. "Nothing more nothing less. I see what stands before me."  
"But do you really see it?" he approached but she took a step back. "Look at my eyes," he commanded, and her violet ones slowly drifted up to mix with his own. "I am not of your world and yet I come to be here. How is that not fate?"  
"Where do you come from?" she asked.  
"A world you would call a fairy tale, make believe, artificial, a fools belief," he replied.  
"I don't believe you," she turned.  
"But you wish to."  
"And why is that?" she touched a white budding rose as they entered a blooming garden within the middle of the forest.  
"Why else would you have traveled to Lorien to find me?"  
She turned around glaring at him, but there was no tone of arrogance or anger in his eyes. It was pity, and her expression softened.  
"I cannot deny that it is strange we have met. But for what purpose?" she inquired.  
"I do not know. But we could discover that together if you are willing."  
"No," she answered quickly. "We do not need to know. And I do not have the time to discover anything. If you wish to survive in this world, you must lie, cheat, and steal. Times are different than they were before."  
"So you are simply going to leave and become a thief? Lira, look at what you're doing. Where are you going with your life?"  
"That is what I hate!" she exclaimed. "You want me to have a wonderful life full of great things. But what can you give me? This world has not done a thing for me, which is why I must fight the world."  
"Fight the world, Alira. Not yourself?"

"That is it!" she rushed past him. "This conversation is over!"  
"Alira, wait," he grabbed her arm before she could take a step further.  
She tried to escape, but this time he did not let go, and they each felt a surprising sensation run through their bodies when their skin touched. It was not pain, yet it was not pleasure. She frowned, but he tilted her chin up.  
"I will help you in any way I can," he looked into her beautiful violet eyes.  
"I don't want your pity. And I do not need your help."  
"Perhaps, but do you want it?"

He focused on her eyes and did not need her to tell the answer. Sean slowly and softly released her. Lira opened her mouth to speak, but could not find any words. She looked into his ocean eyes once again, and slowly nodded and then walked away. Sean followed after her, and they returned to Caras Galadhon where he escorted her to a room just opposite of his. He lifted her hand to his lips and bid goodnight to her, and Lira closed the door and locked it behind her. Sean sighed and walked into the courtyard where he could see her from her window. He noticed her silhouette in the candlelight. She proceeded to blow out each candle until one remained. The candle burned long into the night….


	4. Chapter 4

Sean went to her room the next morning and walked in silently finding her still asleep. He decided to let her rest, but opened the window so a fresh breeze would pour through the stuffy room. She looked amazingly beautiful with soft dark curls spread out on her pillow her hand resting in one and her other draping across the white fabric of the bed. Sean knelt down beside her bed and kissed her head softly as if she were a treasure. He left the room closing the door softly behind him. Making his way down the hall, Sean entered his room and fetched his easel, paints, and notebook. On his way down the stairs, he met and Rumil, who was walking up.  
"Good morning," the elf spoke in elvish and Sean understood the words.  
"Greetings to you as well, Rumil, can you tell me where the stables are? I trust my horse was well kept."  
"Aye, he was. A fine steed. The stables are yonder," he pointed to the right. "A small wooden building. You would need to be blind in order to miss it. Are you leaving, Sean?"  
"No, I'm going out for a ride, but I'll be back later. I'm going to do some painting and some writing."  
"I shall ready lunch for you then instead of breakfast. I imagine the lady Alira will be dining with you today."  
"I don't know. Only if she wishes."  
Sean and Rumil exchanged a brief farewell, and the American made his way to the stables where Jex was stabled up. His white horse looked beautiful with his mane shiny from grooming and polishing. Sean ran his hand across the horse's silver neck.  
"Well, my friend. I guess we will be here for much longer than I thought."  
The horse gave a slight whinny in reply, and Sean opened the stable door letting the horse out. He climbed aboard the horse's back and released a small kick to the horse's side. Jex took off at a canter though it would seem a gallop for Sean's horse was quick and rapid. The soft terrain of the forest was much easier to navigate as well. The trees were tall with not many branches but beautiful golden leaves. Sean was directed by Orophin the previous night on how to reach Cerin Amroth. It was the perfect quiet place Sean needed to escape and paint. Orophin's words did not bring its beauty to justice. Scattered about the hill were tall beautiful trees of silver bark and golden leaves but narrow and with more branches. The hill seemed as white as snow for the lilies and daisies were in full blossom and seemed to glow upon the Meadow. Sean picked one of the flowers from the ground and looked at its beautiful shape and then proceeded to set up his easel and paints. Soon he began to sketch out the hill and the trees around it. He found the perfect color for the flowers and let his paintbrush flow. When well nigh an hour had passed, Sean sat down upon the hill and took out his notebook and began jotting down some thoughts while he rested in the fair place. Sean's pen began to flow rapidly. He did not realize it, but he was writing about Lira.

_Did I not see you in the path of dreams?_

_My heart knew you though my mind did not_

_We came together in light_

_Fought the darkness_

_And danced in victory_

_I remember your beauty and laughter  
You wore stars upon your head  
Your voice was sweet and clear  
As you sang sweet melodies and vowed your love_

We danced to the same rhythm

_Flowing from our hearts_

_Our souls entwined  
Did we not touch and did we not share?_

Where else can I find you now?  
For you seem gone

_Must I wait and linger?  
So that your heart and mind may battle_

Is there any left to save?  
If we are not in a dream now

_Why have memories been forgotten?_

_You have chosen to forget_

"Dreams are powerful," he spoke. "They can happen at any time. There are many kinds of dreams. Silly ones we make up, night visions we think of in the day, memories of some forgotten time, visions, and pieces of a puzzle we try to work out, but always seem to fail for the loss of our memory."

He continued to write down his words. _It is so easy to live in the real world to get busy and forget about the time to come, the past, and the unreal. But there is much to see much to behold, but time seems to sweep us away, and we forget. We all search for one thing, and that is purpose. And can we possibly have a purpose in another world? My soul now holds a key to a place where everything could be retrieved even if for a moment. A soul entwined with another can weave a truth. But if those souls lose the light, they disappear like a forgotten memory bits and pieces scattered in unreachable places until the true souls come and remember the way. If this is a dream, I must find the way. I must find the missing piece. And I must help her find the way as well..._

Sean's mind returned to the Meadow as the voice called to him. He turned catching the familiar sight of Orophin running up the hill. Sean closed the notebook and stood up as the elf ascended the hill.

"Greetings, Sean," Orophin said. "My brother sends word to you that lunch is served."

"Very well. I will be there shortly."

Orophin stopped to admire the painting. "You are quite an artist."

"Thank you," Sean answered.

"Where did you learn to paint?"

"It came naturally. When I was little, my mother bought me an artist set. I never used the crayons or markers only the paints and I created a child's masterpiece for her."

"One so talented must find places such as this to paint. For if the world could see what you do, they would change."

"Perhaps, but it takes more than a beautiful painting for the world to change."

"Aye, you are right. I shall see you in a short time."

Orophin descended the hill quickly, and Sean chuckled to himself thinking of the speed of elves. He placed a canvas over the painting glad that it dried in time. He would come back tomorrow and paint again. He would also summon up the courage to ask Lira if she would accompany him. Sean mounted Jex and rode back to the stables. After fixing Jex up with water and hay, he made his way to the white tent where many elves stood chuckling and feasting. Among the elves was seated Lira. Their eyes met instantly, and Sean sat opposite the girl who seemed unusually quiet.

Amidst the lively conversations of the elves, the young man noticed Lira walk out during the middle of the feast. Sean followed her into the courtyard where he noticed her sit beside one of many streaming fountains and run her hands within the drops. Sean approached her from behind though he already knew she was aware of his presence.

"I neglected to mention but I think you looked exquisite today," he lowered himself onto the bench beside her admiring her choice of clothes for the day a dark blue silk dress with white lace lining. Her dark locks fell long and soft to her waist and were adorned by a few white flowers.

"One of the ladies in the court bid me wear it as a gift. I have been doing some thinking since last night, and I feel I owe you an apology."

"You owe me nothing, Lira."

She smiled at the familiar usage of her name but enjoyed the sound of it coming from his voice. "Yes, I said some things last night that I should not have, and I must beg your forgiveness. I was frustrated with my unexpected capture and fatigued from my journey."

"No apologies are necessary. Come, I want to show you something," he stood up and offered her his hand, which she took.

Sean led her into one of the elven houses where his room was kept. He opened the door and allowed her to enter one of his most sacred keepings. She widened her eyes amazed at the sight before her. Several paintings were spread throughout the room. There was one of the ocean at sunrise, a deep forest of beautiful silver bark (Lorien of course), Cerin Amroth with its beautiful field of white blossoms, a quiet lake with small white ships she had never seen before called sailboats, a scarlet rose in the full of spring's bloom, and finally the night sky filled with an array of heavenly constellations.

"You did all of these?" she gazed about the room. He nodded. "Over the years some more recent than others." "They are quite beautiful. You are an excellent artist." "Thank you, but I have yet to find a subject willing enough to pose for me," he grinned crookedly sending the signal which she picked up well.

"Perhaps someday, but not this day. I wish to go riding throughout the forest, but I have no horse."

"Jex is mellow enough. I'm sure he'd love to take you." "Jex?"

"My horse," Sean added with a smile.

Lira wrapped her arms instinctively around Sean's waist as Jex suddenly jumped over a fallen log within the forest. She had never been galloping upon any horse in her life. Horses were not normally ridden through the streets of Minas Tirith, and she never owned one herself. Sean grinned as they made their way to Cerin Amroth where he finally slowed the horse and helped her climb off though he well knew she did not require any.

"This place is incredible!"

She marveled at the beauty of the scene unfolding before her. The golden leaves, the fully bloomed flowers, and the warm summer sun shining down from above. Lira kicked off her shoes and to Sean's surprise rolled down the small hill in her loose white afternoon dress. She had changed into one that would be simple to ride in. It was sleeveless perfect for the hot afternoon sun and very light with a low neckline. As she lay in the grass looking up at the trees, Lira threw off her sunhat and left her long dark locks spread out within the soft blades of grass. Sean lowered himself to the ground before her.

"Where do you come from, Lira?" "We said no questions," she returned with a brisk tone in her voice as if she didn't want to be interrupted from her enjoyable moment of pleasure.

"Very well," he surrendered with a sigh. "You like it here don't you?" "Mmm," she murmured in approval closing her eyes and basking in the sunlight.

What Lira felt next nearly undid her senses. Her entire body came alive as the young man before her softly caressed her hair and brushed his knuckles across her cheek. When her deep violet eyes bore into his, he could not help but speak even if his words sounded awkward to him.

He whispered, "You are so beautiful."

She closed her eyes preparing for a kiss which never came. Instead, Sean stood up and walked toward Jex handing the horse an apple. He then turned back to the girl still lying in the grass. "You ready to press on? The elves will be dining in the next hour." "You go on. I know the way back."

"I'm afraid you'll get caught into another snare, and I wont be here to protect you."

She sat up narrowing her brows. "Do you think I need protection?" "I think you can well defend yourself, Lira. But I would not mind having the job," he gave a cocky grin.

"Well, we shall see about that, painter. But don't worry. I doubt anything will happen to me so close to Caras Galadhon. As I realized before, these borders are well protected. I will see you shortly."

"Very well, my lady," Sean nodded his head giving a little bow.

Lira rolled her eyes watching him pull himself onto the horse's back and ride away into the forest not knowing that she would not be at dinner to see him shortly.


	5. Chapter 5

Night fell fast upon Caras Galadhon. Sean changed for the dinner meal after unhitching Jex and ensuring the horse had fresh water and hay. He faced himself in the mirror and combed back his golden hair and remarking on the fit of the white tunic and black breeches he wore. Perhaps elven garments was not such an inconvenience to wear after all.

Sean made his way through the courtyards and to the meeting tents where many elves were gathered around the table. Sean took his place next to Rumil and then noticed Lira's chair was vacant. Of course, he began making inquiries, but none of the maids had seen her in her room. The elven ladies declared they had not spoken to her since the morning, and the guardians of the entrance informed Sean that she had not returned.

"Perhaps she decided to spend a night within the forest, Sean. You know how independent that girl is," Rumil suggested. "No, I don't believe she would do that. She knew I would be seeing her shortly otherwise she would not have said so. I'm going out to look for her." "Let us go with you, my friend," Orophin stepped up. "Sometimes the woods of Lorien are not as safe as they used to be in the night." "Well, if you insist. I would appreciate the company. Thank you."

Sean mumbled under his breath, "What I wouldn't kill for a cell phone right now."

Suddenly, a scream pierced the night, and Sean's entire body tensed. Several more shrieks followed, and a great wind seemed to blow through the trees. A mighty sound was heard, and Sean knew exactly what it was even before the calls were heard.

"It's a dragon!"

"A dragon!"

"By Eru, a dragon!"

Several archers stepped into the courtyard running at their light foot speed. Sean looked up toward the sky, and then he saw it. The dragon circled overhead moving at a quick pace. It swooped down low towards the trees, silver eyes flickering within the night. The dragon's entire body was a shining amethyst, but it did not seem intent upon doing any harm. Yet, the elven archers arrows were tipped with fire, and they were excellent marksmen. However, every arrow that came near the dragon was instantly extinguished with a single gust of air released from her mouth. "This is most strange," Rumil said to his brother. "It just seems to be circling the city. What is it trying to tell us?" Orophin looked up at the dragon his eyes searching for some kind of answer but not entirely trusting the beast. And then he called out to his men, "Lower your arrows! Do it NOW!"

The archers obeyed, and as the creature circled again once more, it released a loud roar striking fear into each elf's heart. The dragon lowered its head, and Sean knew it was not in an attack position. It merely floated. Sean met those deep silver eyes for a moment and with a deep clarity, he knew exactly who it was.  
Without a sound, the creature turned flying above the trees and disappearing into the night. Sean instantly ran making way for the stables. Rumil and Orophin followed close behind.

"I'm sorry, my friends," Sean said as he hitched up Jex. "This is one trip I must make alone."

"If you are seeking that creature, you are mad," Rumil pointed out to Sean. "I know where to look."Orophin replied, "Then you should let us come with you. Dragons are not to be trusted. And what of the lady Lira?" 

"If she comes back, tell her I will return in the morning. I will explain what I can to you later. Do not fear. I will return with no bones broken," Sean pulled himself up into his saddle. "Thank you for all your help, my friends."

He nodded, and with one kick of his heels, Jex instantly galloped out of the stable and into the woods. The two elves watched their friend disappear from view and could only pray he would return safe and sound.

Sean entered the dark cave sensing her presence instantly. He could not see her yet, but she was here. He stopped noticing the faint glow of the cavern. Sean grinned as she appeared her amethyst scales shiny but translucent for she was still wary. He noticed a beautiful black jewel in the shape of a diamond resting at the point where her powerful neck met her shoulders, and he wondered where she stole it from. A teardrop marking almost like a tattoo was upon her forehead, and smoke blew from her nostrils as if she had been fire testing. Her wings were folded in toward her body resting comfortably. She was an amazing creature powerful and wondrous to behold. Sean stared into her violet eyes noticing the ring of silver containing them and the other ring housing the narrow pupil. He would know those eyes anywhere. She stretched languidly in a bored manner, and her sharp claws protruded from her paws. She shook, and the translucent scales tumbled down her body.

"You found my secret," she spoke in her mind, for he did not need words.

"I did." "So then why have you come? To gloat over my curse?"

"Is it such a curse?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "Dragons are beautiful creatures and powerful."

"So I have seen in Lorien."

She frowned. "They offended me with those miniscule arrows. As if they could defeat me with those!"

"How did you extinguish the fire."She turned locking eyes with him. "Frost breather, Sean. A frost breather."

"You didn't come to dinner," he lowered himself to the floor grinning crookedly in a joking manner. "Well, I don't think they would have enjoyed my appetite, which still hasn't been filled," she glared. "Well, then I'll make sure and watch out for myself, Lira."

"Indeed." "I know how to lift your curse."

The dragon let out a rumbling laugh. "You are even more arrogant than the elves. I should teach you a lesson."

"But you wont," he added. "For you know who I am and who we are together."

"Do I?"

"It is not so difficult to discover is it? The mark upon our palms, the silver within violet of your eyes. Or the fact that you are a dragon," he smiled.

"Why do you find this so amusing?"

"I find you always amusing."

Lira circled Sean's back with her wing and drew him close to her body. It was more of a move of want and protection rather than anger. Sean lifted his hand to the mark upon her forearm which would be here palm in human form.

"When the moon disappears, you shall return to your self, Lira. But tonight is yours. Let us leave this place. You can begin to discover your powers of a dragon…astral us."

"It is lengthening and tiring."

'We have all night."

"As you wish, Caspian."

Sean grinned and took her scales in his hand climbing onto her back. Her amethyst eyes flickered for him, and she spread her wings exiting the cave and looked above at the starry sky. Once the moonlight fell upon her, Lira's entire dragon form was revealed as a beautiful amethyst form soaring into the sky far above the floating white clouds. Lira moved further into the sky where the stars shined in the heavens. The sight was like a field of sparkling diamonds in a black blanket of night. Sean noticed Heluin approaching the blueness of Varda's star shining within the night.

"Astral us, now! Bathe us in the stars!"

Lira's amethyst eyes flickered as they approached the blue star. Suddenly time seemed to stop as her wings touched the blue dust. A great beam of light issued from her eyes and orbed out to cover the entire sky. Great rays of light burst out before Sean like shooting stars, and he raised his hands up longing to catch one of the sparkles within his hand. And finally he did. Sean encaged the glowing burst of starlight within his hand, and it began to glow with a silver light. A smile came to Lira's face as she observed him from the corner of her eye. She was growing weary, however, and ended the astral. The sky returned to constant stars, but Sean still held the moving one within his hand. 

"Return us to the earth," he ordered Lira.

Lira left the comfort of the stars soaring down below the clouds so the starlight was hidden. She was too weary to return to the cave and stopped upon a small island within the Sea. Sean climbed off the dragon's back and placed the moving star within a small crystal bottle attached to the chain of mithril which was fixed with small beadlike amethysts. Sean slipped the chain around Lira's neck.

"A gift of the stars."

The dragon nodded and made a low mumble and dropped to the earth exhausted from the astral. Her wing found Sean's body, and she wrapped it around him, and he drew close to Lira. She fell asleep instantly, but Sean lay awake for a short while and looked into the star glass.


	6. Chapter 6

Sean awoke the next morning pleasantly comfortable with Lira's soft arms encircling his neck. Her dark silver hair was spread about her in tumbling waves. He smiled and lifted his hand to stroke her cheek delicately careful not to wake her. She was clad in a simple white material, which seemed more like a toga and fell loosely below her shoulders. The star glass still hung about her neck, and he touched it thinking of the night before. If she would trust him, he would free her of the curse, and they would soar into the light together.

Sean softly kissed her brow and moved for her lips, but Lira's violet eyes fluttered open, and she withdrew her arms from his neck. He grinned and ran his fingers through her hair.

"You slept beautifully, like an angel."

"Like a dragon," she answered and let out a yawn.

"Do you remember our night within the stars?"

"Vaguely," she tried to think back and found a picture of Sean raising his arms to catch a great bursting star. She touched the star glass.

"It is yours. I shall need it back someday, but you can keep it now. I studied your race and found out a few things."

She began walking, stretching her arms above her head as the grains of sand squeezed in between her feet. She released her long dark hair from its bun, and it pooled to her waist as she listened.

"There are many different types of dragons. You are an amethyst the most powerful of the group of neutral dragons. There are many others copper, brass, white, black, red…but I discovered an interesting story of the race." She was silent so he continued. "Vortigern was trying to build his fort on this dome shaped hill during the 5th century, but his fort kept collapsing. They were going to commit human sacrifice so the fort could be built, but the boy who was going to be sacrificed told them to dig far down within the earth. They found a pool there where two dragons slept. But the dragons awoke when disturbed and fought together. One finally flew away while the other was victorious. Tales do not say what happened after, and I do not know if it is pertinent to our situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Our marks. Two dragons battling while circling a pearl. We know what the pearl is and who one of the dragons is, but the other?"

"It cannot be you," she said noticing his form.

"Perhaps if we returned to my own world, it would be clearer. You did not become like this until your eighteenth. I did not become who I am until I turned eighteen like you."

"What are you talking about become who you are?" she stopped facing him.

"I became such as you during the night, but I was pure golden."

"But if I came with you to your world, would I change?" she asked.

"I don't know. But we cannot leave this world without the Valar's approval."

"Then we shall fly tonight for Valinor."

"No," he answered with a grin taking her hand. "We shall sail today for Valinor."

Lira breathed in the scent of the salt sea air. The wind blew across her face and into her flowing dark silver hair as she held onto the simple metal pole attached to the stern of the ship. Sean had done well; she had to admit. He had got a very nice boat with white sails, which he paid extra for. The twins were disappointed to see them depart, but Sean assured them that they would meet again.

Suddenly, Lira felt Sean's arm pull her down to the deck. "I don't want you to fall," he told her.

"If I fall, I'll just fly on the wings of the sea," she answered proudly.

"Poetic," he grinned.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He raised a hand. "Shhh! Look!"

He pointed to the stern of the ship. Several blue dolphins leapt into the air and dived back into the crystal water. Lira had never seen these beautiful creatures, but she heard many tales of them. Oh! How she longed to touch one! "That's it!" Lira grinned and dove off the side of the ship.

"Lira!"

Sean leaned over the side of the ship but did not see her face. He suddenly retreated back to the helm and slowed the boat's pace. He went to the side of the ship again but chuckled, as she all of a sudden appeared holding onto the dorsal fin of a dolphin. She was lifted high into the air and crashed back into the sea. She took the dolphin by the pectoral fins and twirled about in the water as if she were dancing. Sean's lips curved into a smile as he watched her. She was so graceful, and seemed as she could be one of the ethereal creatures themselves. He wondered if she could have a special connection with dolphins or if she had heard about them all her life and was brave enough to swim with them. Even Sean would not dare. He loved the creatures but also respected them. They were powerful and could easily kill a human with one pound from their bottlenose. Yet, dolphins rarely ever harmed humans, but they still were to be respected with awe.

Lira finally slipped away from the dolphin's side and swam back to the side of the ship. Sean helped her inside as she came up laughing.

"That was amazing!"

He grinned and wrapped a towel around her now soaking body. Sean smiled and took her hands in his. It was the same feeling they experienced before, not pleasure but not pain. Sean held them a moment longer and looked into her violet silver eyes. He could not deny that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He felt quite an attraction to her, he knew, but Sean was a gentleman. And she deserved better than a simple relationship based on feelings.

"Let's get you dried up," he finally said.

"No," she turned. "I need a bath. You said they had water in the lower deck."

"Yes, but you must boil it if you wish it hot."

"Very well."

Lira disappeared to the lower deck, but Sean heard a noise coming from the side. He looked over and grinned at the dolphin, which shot up from the water and gave chirping sounds and a whistle.

"She's downstairs," he replied and softly touched the sleek bottlenose. "She'll be back soon. Well…maybe not. You know girls," he grinned. "Sorry, she probably won't get back in the water till tomorrow."

He smiled as the dolphin leapt back into the water to rejoin the pod. Sean went to the helm and waited for Lira. Darkness was approaching, and she would need to be quick. After another hour of waiting, Sean rolled his eyes and went downstairs. The door to the bathing room was shut. Lira rested in the hot water inside the large white tub. She felt like she was in paradise as she soaked her body. Baths felt very good every once in awhile. Her paradise was interrupted by a knock. 

"Lira, are you decent?" Sean asked.

She rolled her eyes. _Of course I'm not decent_.

"Wait a minute!"

"You've got one minute before I come in there, Lira. Hurry," Sean warned her.

"He wouldn't dare," she muttered beginning to climb out.

"Yes, I would, Lira. You forget I have good hearing. You better hurry. You have sixty seconds and counting."

Lira groaned and stepped out of the tub but slipped on the water covered floor. She cursed feeling the pain in her ankle but knew it was just a twist and it would heal.

"Twenty seconds…"

Lira stood up hurriedly and grabbed a white towel and wrapped it around herself. She grabbed her robe and held it in her hand. Sean slowly opened the door.

"Night is coming," he told her. "You must get off the ship when the moon rises."

"My dragon form will not be that heavy, Sean," she sneered.

"Better safe than sorry," he replied.

"At least I can push your further toward our destination."

"Exactly."

Sean left the room, and Lira quickly changed into her robe not having enough time for anything else. She quickly rushed up the stairs as the moon was rising. The beams fell upon her form, and she spread her long scaly wings hoisting herself into the air as her toes became talons. She took hold of the mast of the ship with her sharp talons and spread her wings as wide as they could go. With all the strength she had, Lira began to push the ship further toward its course. Taniquetil lay many miles away, and she could faintly see the glimmering beams of the tower.

After many hours of work, she finally ceased pushing knowing it would be alarming for a dragon to appear. She was also exhausted. Pushing a ship through the deep ocean was extremely difficult. Fortunately, Sean was wrong about her weight, and she took her place in the middle of the ship curling up and instantly fell asleep. Sean knelt beside her and stroked the dragon's cheek.

"I do not know you well, but I know who you are. For all the reasons in the world, I would give my life for you. Soon our questions will be answered, and we shall discover who we truly are together."

Sean grasped her scaly arm placing one talon cross his chest. Even as a dragon, she was a beautiful translucent amethyst. She would be human when the moon set…


	7. Chapter 7

Sean awoke in the early morning when the stars still fluttered silver spots in a golden sky. Lira's soft hand rested on his chest, and he kissed it softly. He slowly ran his fingers through her now dark silver curls. She stirred beneath his touch. He traced the lines of her face as her eyes opened. Despite the hard deck beneath them, Lira was comfortable. She wrapped her arm around Sean's ribs drawing him closer for warmth since she only had a silk robe on. Then he did something, which stunned her. Sean tilted her chin up and rubbed his lips against her own. She did not object, but seemed surprise by the all to close gesture. He changed the angle and depth of the kiss but kept everything gentle so as not to frighten her, though he knew she did not frighten easily. Her robe's strings were untied, and he could faintly see the skin of her stomach. His fingers slowly and gently circled her navel.

"Sean," she whispered.

"Mmm, wait a little longer, Lira," he inched toward her again, but Lira broke away, tied her strings quickly, and stood blushing as she faced the elves who stood upon the shore.

Sean felt like an idiot now not even noticing that the ship had reached the shore. He lowered the ramp of the ship, and Lira disappeared briefly below deck to change into something more decent. Finally, she stepped ashore feeling a little dizzy though she did not know if it was from her being on the ship for so long or from Sean's kiss.

A tall elf with tumbling golden hair, flowing white robes, and a fair wise face greeted them. Sean knew who it was, but Lira only heard stories of the Lady of the Wood. She took Sean's hands and greeted him as if he were an old friend.

"You have never come to these shores, and yet your presence is known to me. And I trust my loyal captains are doing well in Lorien."

"They are, my lady. And I trust that we shall be welcome in Valinor because of our relationship with them.

"You are welcome to these shores. But I sense you do not intend to remain here long."

"We have come to see the Valar. As a servant of Varda, Lady Galadriel, I beg you to grant an audience with them.

"And the Amethyst as well?"

Lira knew who the Amethyst was, and Sean looked at Galadriel stunned. She simply smiled. "The mirror shows many things…."

They stood outside the Great Hall of the Citadel awaiting Galadriel. They had recently been to the resting houses where they were bathed and given suitable clothes for a council. Sean rather liked the silver tunic and long royal blue cloak, but Lira had fought over wearing the floor length violet dress Galadriel had given her. Sean had finally managed to make her wear it by bribery and what she called 'treachery'. Lira crossed her arms angrily.

"I look ridiculous! How did I let you talk me into this?" she asked.

"Because I threatened to kiss you if you didn't," he leaned against the wall proudly.

She rolled her eyes as he continued. "Don't worry. You look beautiful. It matches your eyes, and I'll kiss you again nether the less."

"Just try it, Sean," she dared, and almost wished she hadn't when he came nearer.

Before Sean could move closer, the door swung open, and Galadriel exited closing it behind her. "The Valar have gathered to meet you not all of them. But be wise both of you. They rule this land, and they merely wish to help you. Do not contradict them, and do not attempt argue," she put her focus mainly on Lira.

Lira sighed. "Can we go in now?"

"Yes, you may."

The doors swung open though no hands forced them to open. Sean and Lira looked at each other and then into the Great Hall. A great circular marble table formed, and rays of silver light beamed through the windows and lighted their forms as they walked in.

Lira looked amazed at seeing the Valar. They were the Gods and Goddesses who ruled this world. She recognized Varda instantly. The Star Queen was more beautiful than anything she have ever seen. Her hair flowed with a starlit radiance, and she bore silver eyes. Varda was seated beside her husband Manwe who Sean knew could kill anyone with a single touch of his pinky. Ulmo was seated there as well. His hair fell to his shoulders in blue waves, and upon his finger was fixed a ring with a stone, which seemed to flow like the ocean waves themselves. Yavanna was also there, and she was beautiful wearing emerald green robes beautiful flowers in her rich brown hair. Tulkas the wrestler was also there, and his muscles rippled under his dark tunic. Nienna the Weeper was seated. She was beautiful in her own way, and Sean could see beautiful pity within her eyes when she looked upon the American and Lira. Varie the weaver also was seated there, and she held in her hands a beautiful tapestry, which she spread out on the table before her.

"Approach, and be welcomed," Manwe spoke.

Sean felt it right to bow, and Lira followed his same idea with a curtsy. They were seated at the head of the table so each of the Valar could fix their eyes upon them.

"Well," Lira sighed. "We came here for some answers. My question is, who are we? What do we have to do with each other? And what are we supposed to do?"

Manwe spoke. "Long ago during the days of Morgoth, he created a powerful race of dragons. Glaurung and Smaug were two of many. He planted them in Middle Earth. But in case he failed, he placed two great dragons within the world beyond. He hid them deep within a cave under the earth. He furthermore placed them in a magic pool, which veiled them from our eyes. But when Vortigern began building there, we turned our attention to it. We knew we had to reach the dragons to separate them from Morgoth because he was still poisoning their minds waiting for the opportune moment for them to attack. Instead, the dragons quarreled among themselves within their minds. We sent a young boy into the world of men to tell Vortigern to look deep within the mountain. The boy longed to free one of the dragons." Sean stirred as Manwe continued.

"The dragons awoke when he brought his men in. A great battle ensued between them. One was victorious but the other flew away too weak to continue. We called to her to return to us. Her mind was greatly weakened by the other dragon and by Morgoth. She longed to be free from his hold so we released her and comforted her. But we could not erase the memories of the other dragon. They were connected telekinetically, and they would always haunt each other. The boy spent much time with the dragon and longed to help her, so he came to us and offered to give up part of himself for the dragon. We intended simply to create a different form for the dragon and reborn it into human form. But the boy wished for part of his memory to go to her so she could forget the other dragon, which haunted her. So they were linked. Part of the dragon's mind was exchanged for the boy's mind. Part of his soul and heart as well. So in essence, you both are linked."

Lira looked at Sean. "You were the boy."

He nodded.

"However," Varda spoke in a voice soft as silk. "we let the souls rest while we began to change the dragon's form into human. While we did this task, the Enemy confused them. He took their minds, hearts, and souls and caused them to be exactly opposite. You both could still speak to each other, but no longer would you recognize each other or know who you were. In order to protect you, Eru caused the boy to be reborn in America. The girl remained in Middle Earth. But now the boy had half a dragon's heart, and the girl did as well. Because you share minds, you have seen each other in dreams and visions. And because you share souls, you both have been hunted by the enemy."

"The dragon," Lira said softly.

"Yes," Manwe replied. "He hunts you, and he wants you both Lira most of all."

"Why?" she asked.

"We bestowed gifts upon both of you. Sean received a stone," The American set it upon the table. "It opens the door to Middle Earth. Lira received a pearl," she unfastened the necklace. "It opens the door to Sean's world. So they could not leave either world unless they were together. The other dragon longs to battle with you, Lira not only in one way but another way as well. Morgoth has ordered him to mate with you so a new breed will fall upon the earth. He will try to separate you from Sean. He wants your gifts as well so he can come to Middle Earth and free his master after he channels your power." "What power?" asked Lira.

"The power you both have buried deep within you," Nienna answered.

"Morgoth has been stirring in the dark," Mandos said. "He has done something to the other dragon. The other walks within Sean's world."

Varda spoke softly. "We are sending you to destroy him, but you must do it together. If you don't, you will fail."

"What happens if we fail?" answered Lira.

Manwe did not answer. Silence was too much for Lira. She detested it. Lira stood up and took her necklace leaving the Great Hall angrily. Sean sighed.

"Thank you, my lords," he bowed and turned to leave.

Before he left, Nienna dropped a single tear and said in a clear but soft pitiful voice, "This will be a difficult road for you both. But take hope, Sean. Deep inside, you know the love you bear for one another."

"Yes," Varda answered. "I can tell from the star glass you have given her."

Sean smiled and left the hall quickly. He saw Lira heading down the stairs and raced after her.

"Lira wait!" This only quickened her pace.

He finally caught up with her in the courtyard and grabbed her arm. "Let go!" she demanded.

"Look," he took both of her wrists. "I don't know what your problem is, but you're going to change it."

"Don't you get it?" she yelled in frustration. "I'm a dragon! I always was a dragon!"

"Wrong!" he answered. "You _were_ a dragon, but a weak one. You are only part dragon as I am. You fought to your last. The Valar took you and cared for you. They gave you a new form with my heart. But Morgoth confused us, our minds. It is not a curse. We thought it was, but we were wrong." She opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted, "Let me finish! We have to use our powers together to destroy the other dragon. I need you to be calm, Lira."

Sean brushed a hand across her cheek, but she flinched. "You don't even remember anything of who you were before. Neither do I," she said. "How can I trust you?"

"Be patient, Lira. You'll trust me in time, and I will trust you. First we must leave Valinor. We must become close if we wish to succeed."


	8. Chapter 8

Lira stood on the ship looking out at the moonlight falling upon the still sail. They had crossed the great barrier into the world beyond. She no longer became forced into the dragon form, but she could still take it on if she wished as could Sean. She held the star glass in her hand looking back at the mist, which concealed her home, her world. Sean knew it must be difficult for her to leave everything she had ever known behind. He slowly came up behind her and leaned on the balcony. She did not look at him but kept her eyes fixed upon the stars.

"You look beautiful," he said noting the flowing silver dress, which fell below her shoulders. Her hair fell long and soft down her back, and a circlet of Mithril rested on her head.

"It was a gift from Galadriel. She bid me wear it."

Sean took her hand softly in his and looked up at the stars with her. "I remember the night they showered us."

"What is your power?" she asked changing the subject.

"Unlike other dragons, I have the power to heal myself and others of fatal wounds. I do not have much skill in fighting though."

"Then I will have to teach you in dragon form and out of it how to fight."

"And I will teach you of my world, how to dress, how to act, how to look, and how to dance."

She wrinkled her nose. "I do not dance."

"I shall teach you."

"What is wrong with the way I look then?" she asked.

"Absolutely nothing," he grinned brushing a hand across her cheek.

The touch was so light, but it sent shocks through hr body and shivers up her spine. Before she could open her mouth to speak, he continued.

"But you must disguise yourself if only to delay 'Judgment Day' as it were."

"The time will come soon enough," she answered.

He grasped her arm sharply. The firm demanding move caught her off guard, and her instincts told her to fight back. "I will not let him take you from me," Sean growled.

"You speak as if I am yours, Sean!" she wrenched her arm away.

"You are, and I am yours as well. We are one, Lira in everything but physical form. But our memories are stumbling blocks. We have both been reborn, and we have a mission. That mission is not simply to destroy the other dragon and keep him from Middle Earth. It is to unite our hearts, minds, and souls once again."

"And if I do not wish to unite with you?" she asked.

"That is what we must overcome."

"Sean?" Lira stepped out of the car looking at the small salon. "Where are we?"

"Just come on," he took her hand. "You'll like this."

Sean pulled her into the beauty salon very eager. He signed in with the woman at the counter, which gave Lira a chance to look around. As soon as she did, she attempted to sneak away.

"Oh no," Sean grabbed her waist playfully and forced her into a chair. "You're not running away."

"I will not do this," she glared looking at the hairdressers spraying different things from bottles into people's hair and sheering off the strands.

"Hey, you sailed all the way from Valinor, and you fought a dragon in a previous life, came face to face with the Valar. I think you can be brave enough to get a couple strands cut off and a makeover, and if you're nice I'll treat you to a facial or a massage."

"But look at what they're doing!"

"You don't see other people objecting do you?"

"No, but that's a regular way of life," she began toying with her long dark curls.

"Lira," he knelt. "Look at this," he held up a strand. "It has all split ends and is knotty. I assure you, you will be much better with it cut shorter. And it will grow faster once it is cut shorter."

"How can that be?" she asked.

"Trust me," he grinned.

Her nose was filled with the scent of hairspray and mousse. She watched one hairdresser clipping one woman's blonde hair into a Tinkerbell style, and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. What in the world could possibly drive women to such ends as cutting their beautiful hair to a station higher than a man's? The woman's lips were painted, her cheeks rosier, and her eyelashes blackened. Lira bit her nails in nervousness until she heard her name called.

Two young women with blonde curls and a man with short spiked dark hair appeared ready to take Lira back. Sean squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

They led her to the back room and the man advised her to sit in the chair in front of the mirror. He began to fool with her hair and inspect her face.

"Well, excellent skin by no doubt, very fair. Beautiful eyes, absolutely gorgeous enchanting eyes but hidden by bushy almost connected dark eyebrows. So I suggest we start with that."

"My eyebrows?" she questioned, but he already began to rub some alcohol against her brows.

"Sean?" she looked nervously.

"Don't worry," he chuckled. "He's just going to wax them."

An odd smell came into Lira's nose, and the man put what felt like hot, black sand upon her eyebrows and let it dry. She closed her eyes tightly knowing what he was going to do next. Lira squeezed Sean's hand and let out a gasp, as the wax came off.

"That hurt!" she whined.

"Don't start complaining," Sean told her. "This is for you."

She sulked as the man began to inspect her hair. "Well obviously too long," he chuckled fooling with the hair at her waist. "How far, Mr. O'Connor?"

Sean motioned to the man and whispered in his ear. He smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"You got it, Sean!"

"My hair! What are you going to do with my hair?" she asked nervously.

"We're going to give it a little trim, honey. Nothing to worry about."

He set her back into a sink and began to wet her hair with warm water. It actually felt very relaxing as he worked shampoo and conditioner into her tender scalp and the knots within her hair. He finally pushed her neck upward and dried her hair with a towel. Then he began to use a comb, which didn't hurt until he came to a knot. Sean thought it wise to blindfold her when the man began cutting her hair.

"No, no!" she put up a big fuss.

"Lia, I wont do anything to upset you or make you ugly," Sean assured her. "You are very vain. Now I want it to be a surprise, ok?"

She finally consented, and the hairdresser blindfolded her eyes and began to trim her hair while the women gave her a manicure and a pedicure. She had never felt anything so good as two pair of hands massaging her feet and hands with different creams. She could grow to like this. Finally the young man took the blindfold off, and he told her not to scream when she looked in the mirror and recognized someone else. She took a deep breath as he swung the chair around, and she wanted to scream, but managed tears instead. It was change, and most women hate change when it comes to their appearance. Her eyebrows were nearly gone, and her hair was cut to the style of an elf's resting below her shoulders. She saw the women cleaning up the remainder of her hair. He had also straightened it, and added a slight layer. Her cheeks were rosy pink now, and her lips were painted a deep crimson. Everyone seemed pleased with the effect; especially Sean. But a tear dripped down her cheek. Sean placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Lia, you look beautiful," he assured her.

"Oh yes, seems like you've been hiding your pretty face behind your hair. Now look at it. The boys will fall all over you."

Sean gave the man a careful warning eye. Lira looked at herself once again in the mirror and touched her hair. It felt soft, thick, and straight. She glanced at her face again.

"There now," Sean took her hand and lifted her up. "Since you've been such a good girl, I'm going to treat you to a massage."

"That will cost more, sir," the young man told him.

Sean glared. "Blast the cost! This is for Lira." "You don't have to do it, Sean," Lira told him.

"No you just be quiet and relax."

She smiled as he led her to the waiting room for the massages. He purchased a half hour massage for Lira and picked up a magazine while waiting for her to be done. A middle aged woman took the girl back into one of the massage rooms and swept aside a curtain. A comfortable odd looking bed stood in the center of the room, and the woman instructed Lira to take her shirt and bra off. Lira gave a questioning look, but noticed the woman leaving the room for a moment to retrieve something, and she obeyed. Lira took her place on the bed laying on her stomach with her face in between the head-hole. The woman came back in with a series of lotions and wet washcloths. She began to massage Lira's back working her powerful hands into the girl's shoulders and muscles. Lira sighed thinking it felt wonderful but she was rather ashamed of the small scars she received from her father's beatings. She expected the woman to ask about them, but was surprised when she didn't.

"You have a lot of tension in your neck and shoulders," the woman said deepening her hold on Lira's neck and rubbing out the tension. "Try relaxing more."

Lira did and found the results rather pleasing. She could spend all day here as the woman rubbed different lotions into her skin and kneaded the areas in her back. The half hour passed away quickly, though, and Lira went back into the waiting room. Sean stood up when he saw her.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Absolutely wonderful. Thank you so much, Sean."

"Well," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You ready to go home for awhile? Tomorrow, I'll treat you to the mall, but it's already..." he checked his watch, "Four thirty. I'd like to get dinner going for my mom."

"Your mom?"

"Yes, you'll get to meet her tonight."

"But I don't have any clothes," she objected looking at the loose fitting jeans and long sleeved top.

"Well, during your half hours, I took the liberty of disappearing down the block real quick and picked this up for you," he motioned to a shopping bag. Inside was a dainty pair of sandals for running along the beach and a knee length white dress with spaghetti straps. "Hope it fits," he smiled.

"Sean, this is all very good of you. You went to a lot of trouble doing this for me."

"You're worth it," he smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

She finally managed to work the curling iron without getting burned and finished with her hair in an hour. She quickly changed into the dress Sean had bought for her and found it very flattering and comfortable for her figure. Her hair fell in dark layered curls beneath her shoulders, and she added a touch of gloss to her lips and a scent of perfume she had found in her drawer to her neck. Slipping into the sandals, she slowly came down the stairs and into the kitchen where Sean was cooking up a feast for dinner. He looked rather handsome as well dressed in dark khaki pants, a white short sleeved button-up shirt, and his golden hair wet from his shower. A towel was slung over his shoulder as he cleaned up his mess from the kitchen. She walked in and dropped her arms to her sides.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked startling him.

Sean turned around quickly and instantly gaped. She grinned even more and blushed with embarrassment. A curve spread over his lips, and he approached her quickly drawing her into his arms. She placed her hands against his chest before he could do anything.

"I asked you a question."

"And I was about to give you an answer," he explained hovering over her lips.

"Your mother will be here soon."

"Not soon," he told her hearing the garage door open. "Quickly..um hide in the family room. Quickly go!"

Lira hurried into the other room and ducked behind the bookshelf just as the garage door swung open. Sean was right about his mother being beautiful. She was average height with flaxen gold hair, dark brown eyes, and a pretty china face. Mrs. O'Connor smiled at Sean, and Lira guessed she was used to him making dinner for her. Sean kissed his mother's cheeks while stirring the Alfredo sauce.

"What's for dinner tonight?" she asked.

"Chicken Parmesian with noodles and Alfredo sauce. Then chocolate mousse and strawberries for dessert."

"Why do you have three plates out?" she asked noting the special china set out as well.

He stopped stirring and turned the stove off. "Mother," he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I have something very important to tell you."

"Sean, is someone special coming tonight?" she asked.

"Not coming. Already here," he answered. "Come on out, Lira."

Lira stepped out from behind the bookshelf, and Mrs. O'Connor let out a small gasp as Lira approached. "Mother," he took Lira gently by the hand. "This is Lira. The best most wonderful girl in the entire universe."

"Sean has told me much about you. I am honored to meet you," Lira smiled.

"Well, Sean, this is indeed a surprise," Mrs. O'Connor answered. "But I don't think you could have picked a prettier or more pleasant girl than her."

"Yes, I know. And I'm going to marry her someday too," he grinned but continued before either of them could speak. "Food's ready if you want to sit down."

Lira and Mrs. O'Connor sat down at the table across from each other, and Sean came over. He carefully dropped a piece of chicken on each plate and drizzled it with white sauce as well as the noodles. Lira watched him as he put it together so perfectly. The family said a short prayer and began to eat.

"So where did you find this little boy of mine, Lira?" Mrs. O'Connor asked.

"Well, actually he found me," she smiled.

"Now, Lira, what kind of a name is that?" she asked.

"You can call me Lia for short if you wish. Most people think it's an odd name."

"Odd but beautiful. I am certain Sean found you in the woods. That has to be it. He was painting in the woods and came across you. Did he paint you as well?"

Lira giggled. "He hasn't done that yet. But Sean is a very skilled artist."

A slight blush rose to his cheeks, and he ate another piece of chicken. "I'm alright, I guess."

"I saw the picture you did of the ocean day. It was beautiful!" replied Lira.

"Mother, would you mind if I took her to the ocean tonight?" he asked. "You know to see the stars?"

"No, I don't mind. Just as long as you're back by ten," she turned to Lira again. "Sean's home is practically the ocean. He goes there every day. Do you like the ocean?"

"I love it especially the creatures in it," answered Lira.

"How old are you?"

Lira smiled not minding the fact that Mrs. O'Connor was asking many questions. It was a normal protective thing for a mother to do, and she imagined Sean would be having a discussion with her that night.

"I am eighteen the same age as Sean."

"Do you live around here?"

"No, I am just visiting."

Sean looked up at her, but his mother continued. "Where are you from then?"

"Pretty far."

"Do you intend on returning?"

"I believe so, but not for quite some time."

"Where do your parents live?"

Sean coughed slightly interrupting. "Um, Mother, Lira lost both of her parents."

Mrs. O'Connor covered her mouth and then took Lira's hand gently. "I am so sorry. Sean knows what it is like to lose a parent. I lost my mother when I was very young as well. It is a difficult thing to go through not having anyone to catch you anymore. It is like being cut loose from something wonderful."

Lira nodded and finished her meal silently. She was glad Mrs. O'Connor asked no more questions. When Sean brought the strawberries and mousse out, Lira instantly grinned when trying one.

"I don't think anything can match this," she answered trying the mousse. "It is like sweet light air!"

Mrs. O'Connor smiled. "Interesting analogy. It was my grandmother's recipe. Sean makes it better than I do though."

He rolled his eyes. "You always say I'm a better cook than you, but don't forget who taught me."

"Yes, I supposed I did teach you to cook."

"You taught me many things, Mother."

"You two better hurry if you want to see the sunset."

"Thank you, Mother," Sean stood up and kissed her cheek. Just as Lira began to stand, he suddenly raised his voice shocking them both. "Don't you dare get out of that chair!"She looked confused but then smiled as he came behind the chair and pulled it out for her taking her hand. Mrs. O'Connor laughed. "That is my Prince for you."

"It was nice to meet you, Mrs. O'Connor," Lira smiled sweetly as Sean placed a matching white cloak over Lira's shoulders.

"And you," Mrs. O'Connor smiled back.

Sean took Lira's hand and led her out to the door, which he opened as well. They stepped out into his neighborhood, and he pointed to the west saying that the ocean was a couple blocks away. They walked quickly and silently until they came to the dock, which led out onto the beach. Lira kicked off her sandals and let her feet dig into the cool sand. The sun was setting just beneath the horizon line, and Sean could see the faint specks of starlight appearing. Suddenly, Lira took off running toward the waterline, and Sean ran after her wondering what she was doing. Then he saw her picking up a beautiful colored shell. She held it up, and he took it.

"It's a Conch shell. Very pretty one too like your eyes," he noted the violet and silver streaks upon it.

"Can I keep it?" she asked.

"Of course," he wrapped an arm around her waist.

She sighed and looked at the sunset. "This is so beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Anytime," he murmured into her ear and caught her fragrance of blue mist hovering upon her neck.

She admired the colors of the horizon; bright reds, oranges, and pinks hovering near the line dimming into dark violets and blues. Sean was far too engrossed in watching Lira he hardly noticed the sunset.

"Lia," he murmured again and touched her hair softly moving a curl behind her ear.

"Hmm?" she turned her face to him and nearly bumped noses.

He trailed a soft finger against her cheek and looked into her violet blue eyes. "I can't think of a more wonderful time than sharing this moment with you forever."

"Forever's a long time," she told him as he drew near to her. "Sean, are you going to kiss me?"

"I might be considering it," he grinned and hovered his lips over hers wondering how adventurous she was.

Lira met his smile back, and he finally crushed his mouth over hers. Lira felt a wave of familiarity sweep through her as he kissed her. It felt like this moment was perfect, and they had done this all their lives. Sean finally stopped and brushed his knuckles across her cheek.

"We really should be going back," she told him. 

"Wait," he motioned to the sky. "Look, they are beginning to come out."

She looked at the stars and thought the rising glowing moon looked beautiful and luminous as well. Sean suddenly pointed to a star.

"I'm making a wish on that one."

"What could you wish for that you haven't got?" she asked.

"I wish to live forever with you right by my side."

She smiled. "Do wishes ever really come true?"

"Only if you truly believe in them," he replied. "Well then, I'll make a wish on that star," she pointed. "And I wish that I can be rid of my dragon form forever. I know it is a great opportunity but a responsibility I do not want. And many in Middle Earth will curse me as a dragon." "No curse has power over you, Lira. Love is greater than any curse. Remember that."


	10. Chapter 10

Mordah was getting closer. He could nearly sense the power within her and the lust within him growing. He still remembered every day they were together within the former life. He had remained in Middle Earth for years dormant. But soon his explosion would occur. Morgoth had trained him well. Though he had never seen his master, they were connected telenetically, and he learned much in his state whereas Lira had merely grown up. He watched her as she grew and was on the verge of approaching her when she left Gondor. However, in his state of tracking her, the Valar confused his path. His anger overcame him. They could not touch him when he returned to the World Beyond. And as he entered the world, he felt his power grow and his senses keener. She was close by. He could feel it.

Lira awoke the next morning eager to discover what Sean had in store for her that day. His words from the previous night remained with her. 'Love is greater than any curse.' And yet, every night she grew more terrified as the stranger in her dreams haunted her. Every night, he appeared to her always the same but in different places. One night, it was a lake clouded with mist and darkness. Another night it was a maze of caverns. Another night it was a dense forest in which she was lost.

Lira turned her attention away from the dreams and onto her appearance. She took a long shower relishing the touch of the hot water to her skin. She had never experienced this in Middle Earth. The only hot water she ever felt was when she took the time to work in boiling it which was rare. She normally bathed within the lakes near Minas Tirith. She took her time and washed herself thoroughly with soap and body wash and then added what Sean said was used for growing hair stronger and keeping it in a clean state: shampoo and conditioner.

She finally left the shower and wrapped a towel around herself and began brushing her hair. As she looked at herself in the mirror, Lira suddenly screamed as another face appeared. She looked behind her seeing no one. A tingle floated up her spine as she stared at the face knowing it was the man within her dreams. He was clearer now. His hair was long and dark flowing to his shoulders. His skin was fair, and his eyes cobalt black. He was handsome but in a fearful way.

"Lira," a smile slid across his features as he observed her.

"Who are you?" she continued looking behind her as if expecting someone to be there.

"Child," he seemed amused. "You have known me for a milennia, but your memory is gone. I will rekindle it soon. Do not fear, Lira. You will remember all in good time, and I can release you from your dragon form." His face faded away, and a vision within the mirror came to her. She beheld two dragons within a deep cavern. She knew well who it was. The image faded leaving the man's face. "Soon, Lira soon. Trust no one. Not even the young man running up the stairs."

He instantly disappeared, and Lira jumped as Sean knocked on the door. She slowly walked toward the door and opened it a crack.

"Hi, beautiful. Ready for our big day?" he then looked her over and replied, "Oh no, sorry..." he stopped noticing how pale her face is. "Lira? Is something wrong?"

"N-no, I'm all right. Think I might have spent too much time in the shower. I'll be down soon."

"All right," he began to leave but stopped. "Hey, I love you."

She nodded, but he closed the distance between them and softly kissed her lips. She felt torn at the moment. When he kissed her, it felt so natural. She felt loved and protected within his arms. Yet, her dragon form debated within her. He finally released her and smiled. He closed the door behind him.

Just when she was starting to trust Sean, this man came to her. Why did he make her feel so wary toward Sean? The Valar were before her when they told her the story. They would not lie. The gods of the earth would never lie. They said Sean was the boy who had saved her life. The dragon was the enemy. The man whose face was in the mirror was the enemy. But how could she escape him? He was in her dreams every night. She could never be free of him. What did he want of her?

Lira dressed quickly and met Sean downstairs. She made up her mind to tell him everything. Not even the pancakes with strawberry syrup and sweet cream laying on the table could distract her. Sean pulled out a chair for her, and after they said a brief prayer, she began before he could even pick up his fork.

"Sean, I've just seen a vision."  
"I knew you would tell me when you were ready," Sean listened intently. "It was him, wasn't it?"  
She looked up in surprise as he continued, "Varda came to me in my dreams last night. She told me that the one who is chasing you has escaped. He has channeled some of Morgoth's power and has been able to cross the veil into our world. She says we must always be on alert. Remember, he is seeking you so he can mate with you and bring a new dragon breed to Middle Earth and possibly our world as well. If that happens, it could be the kindling of power Morgoth needs to escape the Void. Lira, we can't let that happen. Do you know what he could do to Middle Earth?"  
"I know Sean. But what am I supposed to do?"  
"We can fight him together, Lira. But I need you to trust me. I think you're beginning to otherwise you wouldn't have told me."   
"I am, but trust isn't love."  
"It's the beginning of love. Do you believe in love at first sight?" he reached over and took three pancakes from the pile and began to devour them hungrily.

"No," she replied.  
"Why?"  
"It's never really happened."  
"You mean it's never happened to you," he corrected with a sly grin.  
"Why, has it happened to you?"  
"Definitely," he winked at her.

"Kind of deep for the breakfast table, isn't it?"  
"You tell me. Do you like the pancakes?"  
She sighed and took a bite. "Yes."

"Thanks my own recipe. I'm going to take you to the Zoo today."  
"The Zoo?"  
"Yes, that way you can see what kind of animals we have here. The Zoo is a place where they have different places set up where animals stay, and people can come and look at them. Almost like a barn but much bigger and much more exciting and not just for horses or farm animals."  
"What kind of animals would you keep in this place?"  
"Oh, you'll be surprised!"

Lira clapped her hands and smiled in anticipation as the dolphins made another leap into the air. This was by far her favorite part of the tour. They had already seen monkeys, otters, flamingos, bears, tigers, lions, zebras, and turtles amidst a host of others. Lira seemed most pleased with the dolphins since she had come into contact with these creatures before. However, she had never seen them perform like this. One of the trainers through a ball into the middle of the pool, and one of the calves took it in their mouth and played catch with it. Two of the males rounded the tank, dove under, and rose up together in a majestic leap leaving the audience clapping for more as well as soaked with tank water.

When Lira and Sean finally exited, she was so exhilarated by the event that she could hardly keep from talking about it. Sean laughed as she continued rambling on and decided to buy her an ice cream cone.

"What is it?" she held it up looking at it in curiosity.  
"Try it. I think you'll like it, but be careful. It's kind of cold."

Lira slowly brought it to her lips and sampled the delicate treat. She instantly smiled and continued licking it.

"Hey hold up there," he laughed. "You look like an anteater that just found a ten foot wide ant hill. I thought you might want to go see a movie after this."  
"What's a movie?"  
"Well, did you ever see stage productions in Minas Tirith? Did anyone ever put on a play, a skit like with actors?"

"Sometimes they did. I've only seen one or two."  
"Well it's just like that except you don't see them live. You can see them on this big picture that keeps changing. I think you'll like it. There's a new comedy out."  
"Well everything you've done for me today has been wonderful. Thank you for the teddy bear," she smiled admiring the stuffed animal he had bought for her.  
"Anytime."

As they rounded a corner to their car, Lira instantly stiffened when seeing him standing up against it. He slowly blew out puffs of smoke from a cigarette and then ever so casually threw it away. "Your customs and addictions are so very unusual, mortal," the man eyed Sean. "But then again blowing out smoke that could easily turn into fire is not so unusual for a dragon. Isn't that so, Lira?"

"You're breaking the rules, Mordah. You're not supposed to be here," Sean threw a warning at him.  
"The Valar can cook up whatever punishment they desire, but I believe I am too far out of their reach. And besides, my business here is not finished. I see Lira has not taken my advice either."  
"If it was wise advice then I might," she replied briskly.  
"Ahh so I see she has a mind of her own. Well you always were a hard one to tame," he approached her, but Sean was ready for anything, and he stepped in front of her. "Oh, I see she has a new protector. Do not worry, mortal. I will not try anything now, but you know I could crack you like a toothpick if I so desired. Watch your back. And my Lira, I must say you are looking quite beautiful even more so than Middle Earth. This country does have its benefits such as beauty salons. Until our next meeting," he turned his black cloak catching in the wind and then finally concealing him as he disappeared into thin air.

"Sean," Lira instantly turned pressing her face against his chest.  
He slowly caressed her hair. "Don't worry. I'm here. I won't let him hurt you."  
"I can feel him inside of me. He won't let me go. He won't stop invading my dreams. He keeps coming into my mind. I wrestle with him all day, and even at night when I finally try to rest, he comes inside my dreams. What can I do?"

"Come on."

Sean knelt bringing her down with him. He bowed his head and closed his eyes firmly. Lira did the same though she didn't understand. After a moment's silence, he began to speak.

"Dear God, Eru, great Illuvutar, I ask for your protection right now. Give Lira the peace that she needs. Help me to be patient. Let me be able to help her through this. Give us the wisdom to know what to do. And give us courage to fulfill it. Your will be done."

He finished and lifted her up. Lira felt better for some reason. She had never prayed before, but she felt stronger. And she felt braver knowing that Sean was with her to face it. "Come on, I know that comedy will definitely cheer you up."


	11. Chapter 11

Mordah had finally made contact, and he knew she would come to him soon as Morgoth predicted. For years he had remained dormant within his training. He was much more powerful than she was. She had grown weak during her time of absence from him. The only thing that could ruin his chances was the boy. Somehow, he needed to kill the boy or else he would lose her. And if he lost Lira, then all chances of power were gone. They were now the two remaining dragons left within Middle Earth save for Sean in his golden state. However, Sean only became a dragon due to the will of the Valar. Lira was born a dragon and would always keep that part tied to her just as Mordah would. And she rightfully belonged to him…

Lira came laughing as they walked out of the theatre. Sean decided a movie would do her good to take her mind off of things, and it worked perfectly. She loved his choice, and she was awed at this world's use of technology. Electricity was so powerful, and she never before saw anything so big and bright as came on that screen. The images flashed within her mind as she remembered.  
"It felt like we were really there, Sean!" she couldn't stop talking about it.

"I know," he smiled. "And we can also watch movies at home, too."  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
"It's about eight o'clock. And I should tell you that my mom won't be back tonight. She's going to be in Chicago for a few days for a conference.  
"You sound like you have something planned," she turned to him.   
"Well, the house is ready for it if you want. See," he began as they reached the car. "I bought you something while you were in the salon. I thought you would look beautiful in it."  
"What?" she asked.  
"I'll tell you that at home."

Lira stood on the edge of her seat the entire ride home wondering in anticipation at what Sean had bought for her. She rejoiced when they finally reached his house and he went to the backseat and pulled something out of one of the bags. Lira's eyes widened as he took out the dress. It was beautiful the color of silvery violet with a lace trim with no straps. It came with a white lace shawl as well, and he also bought white shoes to match. She felt the soft material in her hands. She had never before worn a fine dress like this. Even their tailors were better than her own.  
"Sean," she gushed at the outfit.  
"Will you wear it for me?"  
"Yes, but you said the house was ready…ready for what?"  
He smiled wryly, and she wanted to know his secret. Sean took her hand and led her up to the front door thought they normally came into the garage. When they opened the door, she immediately gasped. A curtain of rose petals littered the floor before her. The house was dark, but candles were lit everywhere filling the house with a fragrant smell. Soft music played in the background, and in the family room a white blanket was placed on the floor along with a picnic basket. She shook her head in amazement.  
"How did you get this all done?"  
"That I cannot tell you," he grinned. "So will you have dinner with me?"  
"Of course!" she instantly replied and instantly rushed up the stairs to change.  
Sean laughed as she disappeared, and he went into the bathroom to change himself.

Lira looked at herself in the mirror at this moment not at all worried if another face appeared. All she cared about at this moment was Sean. She slipped on the dress and it collided to just below her knees where it rested perfectly. The straps hung slightly below her shoulders, and the neckline was low enough to be noticeable. Her dark lush curls draped across her shoulders and shyly dropped onto her cheeks. Her skin was fair and flawless, her cheeks rosy, and her lips supple and perfect. Now, she was ready. Lira wrapped the shawl around herself and slowly walked down the stairs.

Sean stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Lira to appear. Then he saw the small white hand glide down the banister followed by the beautiful woman to whom it belonged. Lira smiled when Sean's eyes shot up. He met those heavenly eyes. Her face held an ethereal mysterious glow which he could not comprehend. She walked toward him in full confidence and smiled holding up a single white rose which she then placed in his shirt cuff. He took her hand, slowly turned and led her into the family room where a familiar song played on the radio. His hand slipped softly around her waist, and her hand melted into his. Slowly and deftly, Sean touched his head to her own. And then the melody of his sweet voice filtered into her ears.

" I won't talk. I won't breathe. I won't move till you finally see that you belong with me. You might think I don't look, but deep inside in the corner of my mind, I'm attached to you. I'm weak, it's true. Cause I'm afraid to know the answer. Do you want me too? Cause my heart keeps falling faster. I've waited all my life to cross this line to the only thing that's true. So I will not hide. It's time to try anything to be with you. All my life I've waited. This is true. You don't know what you do every time you walk into the room. I'm afraid to move. I'm weak. It's true. I'm just scared to know the ending. Do you see me too? Do you even know u met me?

"I've waited all my life to cross this line. To the only thing that's true. So I will not hide. It's time to try anything to be with you. All my life I've waited. This is true. I know when I go ill be on my way to you the way that's true. I've waited all my life to cross this line to the only thing that's true. So I will not hide. It's time to try anything to be with you. All my life I've waited…this is true."

When the song ended, they were left standing in silence with nothing but the candle fire watching them. Sean slowly brushed his knuckled across her cheek and she closed her eyes savoring his touch. Sean watched as she leaned forward giving him a clear sign to which he replied. As his lips molded softly onto hers, Lira responded this time enjoying the kiss. She leaned in closer, and his arms drew in even further. The kiss grew deeper to the point where Lira's breathing quickened and came in short gasps. It lasted for several minutes. Every time he began to pull away, she wanted more and wouldn't let him go. Sean felt completely undone at this new approach. She had been holding back for weeks, but now she completely surrendered to him. However, it was his turn to hold back this time. Sean pulled away and looked at the beauty standing before him. She looked at him wondering why he had stopped. Sean smiled at her and touched her lips almost releasing a chuckle.  
"Are you hungry?"  
She raised an eyebrow and then nodded. Sean took a seat on the floor and waited for her to join him, which she shortly did. Sean had made tomato soup for both of them with large chunks of fluffy dinner rolls and for dessert chocolate brownies with cream cheese. She savored every moment of the meal while they discussed everything from their day to their favorite pastimes. Lira told Sean about her wolf friend back home, and Sean told her about the dog he used to own but had died. She told him of her love for archery and swordsmanship. Sean listened and related to her of his enjoyment of surfing and computer games. They were so different, it was nearly impossible to find something in common between them.  
"Lira," he finally said once they had finished their dessert. "Something is going to happen tomorrow night."  
She nodded listening still.  
"It will be my turn tomorrow night. The moon will be full, and I'll be a dragon. We're pretty isolated here. When it happens, I normally go to the beach. There's a cove down there where I wait it out. You don't have to come with me, but-"  
"Sean," she interrupted, "I'll come with you. I will. I don't mind. I'd actually like to see you in your dragon state. I can astral. What can you do?"  
"Well, in addition to breathing fire, I can be invisible."  
"Wow!"  
He smiled as she said the word which was before very unknown to her.  
"But it's pretty late. We should probably get to bed. Lira…Lira?"  
She was looking at him with her eyes wide open. Her expression was astonishment and almost agony. Suddenly, Lira screamed and gripped her head within her hands and fell to the floor motionless. Sean instantly turned her over and pressed his head against her chest. She was still breathing. And then she opened her eyes and quickly sat up looking around. Tears were falling down her cheeks. She instantly reached for Sean, and he held her in his arms.  
"What happened, Lira?" he asked her.  
She buried her face within his chest. "He's sending me visions now, Sean. He has that much power over me. I know what he wants with me now. I've seen his entire scheme. He wants the world. And not only Middle Earth but here as well."  
"Lira, he can't reach you as long as you're with me. He knows that. I will protect you. Remember who I am. Come on," he slowly picked her up and held her within his arms. "You need some rest."  
She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her up the stairs and to her room. She felt calmed by his presence. He slowly lowered her into her bed and placed the covers over her. Sean turned off the light, but as he was about to leave, she gripped his arm.  
"No, please don't leave. Stay with me."  
He sighed but the sigh was followed by a smile. Sean slowly crawled under the covers and Lira nestled up against him. He breathed in the scent of her hair as it fell across his chest and neck. He took her hand within his and squeezed it warmly.  
"I'll just stay here until you fall asleep."  
"I don't want to sleep. I don't want those dreams," she replied.  
"Don't worry, Lira. You won't have any bad ones."  
Lira closed her eyes and simply listened. She could hear the steady pace of his breathing and the constant murmur of his heartbeat. With those sounds in her head, Lira fell asleep quickly. Sean looked down at her and touched her head praying that merciful sleep would come to her and angelic dreams surround her…

Lira found herself within a glade. The sun was shining and cast its warm rays about her. She was clothed in a simple white transparent dress. Her long curls fell below her shoulders, and her feet were bare touching the cool grass. She didn't know where she was, but it looked much like Cerin Amorth with its small white flowers popping up everywhere. The hills fanned out before her, but she was soon distracted from the beauty around her by the approach of hooves. And then he appeared riding upon his white horse. Sean dismounted and approached her with that perfect smile upon his face. He was clothed in simple blue jeans and a white t-shirt and looked devilishly handsome with those golden locks falling in front of his eyes. Without a hesitation, Sean gathered her up in his arms and kissed her firmly. All thoughts, but this moment, were driven from her mind. Lira wrapped her arms around his neck inviting him in even further. And then she noticed that a diamond ring was upon her left hand. When Sean released her, she looked up at him in amazement.  
"Is this real?"  
"What is real? Is it just what is in our minds? Is real something we can fashion? Or is it something more?"  
"Will this be real?"  
"It can if you want it to be."  
"Oh I'm beginning to!"  
Lira jumped into his arms as he kissed her again. Sean laughed as they fell to the ground, and the flowers crumpled beneath their weight. Lira tugged the chain around his neck and brought his mouth to hers once again. She closed her eyes and spread her lips as he accepted her invitation.

And almost as soon as it began, the dream was gone, and Lira found herself in bed again.


	12. Chapter 12

They had slept late, and Lira was hungry. She found her arms were still wrapped around Sean's neck, and he was sleeping within a peaceful state. Slowly, she inched out of his hold being careful not to wake him and left the room quietly. This time, she wanted to surprise him by making breakfast. The stove was easy to master, and she knew she could make some pancakes easily. There was a baking mix within the cabinet. Lira threw a robe on around herself and made her way downstairs.

She turned on the stove and quickly made the mix and began plopping it onto the pan. Suddenly, a pair of arms slipped around her waist. She smiled at first, but when she turned, she met a pair of deep brown and unwelcome eyes.

"Good morning, Lira," Mordah gave her a grin.  
"You're not supposed to be here. And get your filthy hands off me."

"Now, now, my girl," he tapped a finger to her chin and then eyed the food she was preparing. "This world has many advantages when it comes to food. In Middle Earth, it's a necessity. Here it is an art. Soon you will be making these for me."  
"Get out of here," she pushed him away. "You'll ruin everything!"

"Everything?" he cocked an eyebrow and his voice hardened. "Kindly remember you belong to me. And everything you share with this mortal will be nothing when my master is reawakened. I will be coming for you soon, Lira. And you will be ready."  
"Never!"

Before Lira could even finish the word, Mordah had disappeared. She sighed deeply and turned back to her pancakes which had nearly burned by this time. Just as the encounter had ended, she could hear Sean's footsteps as he came down the stairs. He entered the kitchen and approached her with a smile. She shook off the wretched feeling she had of Mordah and looked up at him. She noticed a small stubble of golden hair on his upper lip. A crooked grin spread across her face. She liked it. However, Sean could see she was upset about something. "What happened?" he asked.  
She sighed knowing there was no point in keeping secrets from him. "He was here."  
Sean's expression instantly hardened, and she saw his fists clenched. "I can't believe he dared show his face in my house. I'm sorry, Lira. I would have ripped the skin off his face if I had known."  
"Perhaps it's good that you didn't then. He's very powerful."  
"How do you know?"

"Because I can feel him."  
"Lira, perhaps we should go back to Middle Earth."  
"Why?"  
"You will be safer there than here. The Valar can protect you as well as me. It's easier to track you down here. Even if we disappear to some unknown island, he'll find you there as well."

"I don't want to run and hide. I want to know more about this world. I have never been happier than I have within these past couple of days. And I've never been happier than with you."  
Sean's expression softened. "Do you really mean that?"  
"Yes," she smirked. "Why would I go to the trouble of making pancakes for you?"  
"And they smell great," he inhaled.

"Well go ahead and sit down."

Sean took his place at the table opposite of Lira and waited as she brought a stack of pancakes over and then laid a bowl of fresh fruit that she found in the refrigerator, on the table. After a brief prayer, Sean picked up his fork and began to eat…

Lira let the hot water caress her skin. This world had many enticements. She loved the feel of the shower flowing across her body. It was far more delightful than bathing in a simple lake which was normally cold. Lira finally stepped out of the shower and draped a towel over herself. She approached the mirror which was still foggy from the humidity in the room. She began to rub a hand over the mirror and nearly shrieked when seeing Mordah's face within it. He merely smiled and whispered, 'Soon.'

"Leave me alone!" she screamed.

"Lira?" she heard Sean knock on the door. "Are you all right?"  
"Come in," she replied.

Sean opened the door and saw her curled up on the bathroom rug. He slowly knelt before her and cradled her face within his hands. "Hey, hey," he softly calmed her as she laid her head on his shoulder. "It'll be okay."  
"He's coming for me. Please just don't leave me."  
"He won't find you. He won't take you. I promise."

Lira nodded consoled by Sean's words.

"Listen," he said. "Something is happening tonight, and you may stay here with my mother if you wish or you can come with me…"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well tonight is the night I turn into my dragon form. Would you like to see it?"  
"Of course I would!"  
"Good. Normally I go to the ocean when it happens and I just stay in a cave there and wait out the night. I guess we will be able to do that together now. And I can show you what powers I have learned to develop."  
"And I actually will have a surprise for you as well," Lira replied with a wink.  
"Oh, and what is that?"  
She wickedly grinned. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."


	13. Chapter 13

They arrived at the ocean just as the sun descended. The flaming ball of fire left the earth and surrendered to the Mother of the Night. And she arose beautiful and gleaming into the night sky. And as soon as her rays touched Sean's skin, he began to change…

Lira's eyes widened as Sean's clothes shredded before her. His skin was brightening and changed to a deep luster that glowed to a golden color. She could see the scales beginning to appear and then his wings began to spread from his shoulders. Soon his fingernails turned to claws, and his face began to lengthen into a snout. Finally, he stood before her within his dragon state. He towered far above her and was a little larger than she was in her dragon form. He gleamed before her. Sean cocked an eye at her and swooped his giant face toward Lira's.

_Now what was your surprise?_

_This. _

Lira knelt to the ground and inhaled deeply placing her hands against her chest. She then lifted her arms to the moon, and the light began to fill her. Lira spread her arms, and Sean watched as her skin changed to an amethyst color. He grinned knowing what she was about. Her eyes changed to silver, and her scales began to grow. He took in the lovely sight of her as a dragon, and she finally stood next to him locked within her dragon form as well. She had finally learned how to channel her power. Lira approached him and nuzzled her head against his.

_You're beautiful, Lira. _

_You're not so bad yourself. Show me your powers._

A cocky grin spread across his features and he breathed out a puff of smoke and then released a few sparks of red flame. Lira was so far impressed. And then he began to disappear. He could control his invisibility in all states. His tail began to disappear at first. She could faintly see an outline, but if no one were looking closely, Sean would be invisible.

_Do you wish to astral us tonight? _Sean asked becoming visible again.

_Well, it is tiring. And I am already fatigued from our day._

_Then come and lay with me in the cove. We can just listen to the ocean together and fall asleep. _

_Sounds good to me. _

However, Lira did not remain in the cave for long. Sean fell asleep quickly, and the night was far to perfect. And the ocean was far too vast for her not to explore it.

The rain beat down hard upon Lira as she sailed across the waves. She felt entirely free. The stars were bright even though some clouds dared to hide them. She loved the thrill of flying and of falling deep within the air. However, she did not realize she was being followed. Without a sound, the black dragon came upon her. Lira increased her flight and began to call to Sean within her mind, but something prevented her. Was it the increasing barrier of the storm or a wall that Mordah was causing on purpose? She zig zagged away from him as he came near. His claws were ready to strike not for a killing stroke but merely to paralyze her. This she feared. He was more mighty than she was in his dragon form. Far more powerful. Lira knew only one thing she had left to do that could buy her some time. She would need to ensure that it would work, however. If she tried and failed, he would take her. Lira looked up at the stars and channeled her power.

_I wouldn't do that if I were you…_Mordah warned, but she ignored him.

Lira focused on the stars and began to astral. Instantly she took off sailing high into the heavens the stars at her side. Now she was safe or so she thought. She could see the earth far below her and the rains that continued to pour down beneath. The barrier was gone, and she released a faint message. It might be her only chance. And it was…For no sooner had she echoed the words than Mordah appeared in front of her sailing upon a star and making right for her.

As soon as Sean heard the words, he stood up bumping his golden head into the cove. He ridiculed himself for letting Lira leave his side. This was the night of the full moon, and he knew Mordah wanted her in her dragon state. As soon as he felt her brushing a message across his mind, he instantly jerked awake. She was in trouble. And he had no way of getting to her. She had astralled into the heavens. Sean did not have that power, and for the first time in his life, he experienced a feeling of helplessness.

They stopped in mid air and faced each other. Mordah's deep black eyes made contact with her silver ones. She was so beautiful even in dragon form.

_It is time to stop playing games now, Lira. You will come with me now. _

_No. _She merely replied.

_If you cooperate, it will go pleasantly for you. But I have not the time to win your heart. My master is growing anxious and wishes progress to be made. And there is only one way that can be done. Come now or I will have to hurt you. And you know I can. _

_I can be fierce as well…_

_So be it. _

Mordah sent a wall of black flame toward Lira. She knew it was nothing like Sean's power. It would not burn her. It would freeze her. She moved quickly and dodged the wall as it came near and followed it with an attack of her own. Mordah watched in fascination as a stream of bright purple sparks issued from her mouth. He quickly ascended, and they floated off into nothingness.

_Beautiful and deadly. This is going to be fun. _

With a tremendous roar, Mordah unleashed yet another wall except this one was followed by quick streams that zig zagged here and there making it harder for her to dodge them. Lira was not trained with her fire power. She knew she would have to astral herself out of the predicament before it was too late. She only hoped Sean would get to her before she collapsed. She was already growing tired. Mordah fired again, and this time, one stream met its mark upon her outstretched claw. Lira found it instantly impossible to move, and now she knew it was time.

She instantly roared and fell downward. Silver rays gushed before her as she dove back to the earth. Mordah growled and followed her, but knew that she had not planned out her situation.

Lira fell back into the earth and was instantly met by a torrent of rain. She was weak and knew she could not survive much longer. The ocean was beneath her, and the small island was still far off.

_Sean, Sean…_she begged in distress. _Please help me…_

_I'm coming. Just hang on. _

She heard the message, and a ray of hope flooded through her. She could see his golden form approaching from the distance. It shot a surge of strength through her, but it was then shot to pieces. A black shadow quickly crossed the path in front of her, and before she even realized it, the wall was upon her, and she could not move. Lira sunk into the waves powerless to do anything. They crashed over her body, and she found herself undone by the swirling water. She could not breathe, and she found herself sinking further and further. And then her head submerged, and she smiled thinking Sean had dove into the water to retrieve her. But her hopes were dashed when she realized it was not Sean but Mordah.

_Sean, no…_she merely whimpered.

His golden form approached Mordah. Sean's eyes were filled with anger as he watched him holding onto Lira.

_Release her _Sean demanded, but Mordah simply gave an evil cackle.

_No. _

Lira found herself once embraced by the silver waves. Mordah had astralled them again, and Sean was far away and unable to do anything. Weak and exhausted from the night's end, Lira closed her eyes and surrendered into unconsciousness as Mordah carried her away to an unknown destiny she knew she would have to face.


	14. Chapter 14

_Where am I?_ she murmured as she awoke from her deep slumber.

_You are with me._ She cringed at the familiar deep voice.

Lira opened her eyes but immediately looked away from the eyes she did not wish to face at the present. Why did she have to wake up? She felt soft grass beneath her, and yet she also felt chains attached to her mighty claws. She looked up and saw a bright expanse of blue sky above her. She did not wish to turn her eyes to the black dragon standing before her.

_What is this place? she asked finding her voice a bit hoarse.  
We are in Rivendell, _he simpered.

_Rivendell?_  
_ The haven was abandoned long ago. All the elves departed for the Sea. I merely restored it to its former glory. After all, I am half elf, and I have chosen it as our kingdom_.  
_There is no such thing as _our. She glared in disgust.

_Soon there will be. I assure you. I merely have to wait for when you are strong enough again. And unfortunately," he sneered, "I have to wait a number of days before you are ready. Female bodies must be at the appropriate time, regrettably, and yours is not.  
Which gives me plenty of time to escape._  
_You can try, he replied. It will be very enjoyable to catch you every time you do. And I have placed a magical cloak over this place. Sean will never be able to find it in its invisible state. He does not even know I have left the world beyond. By the time he finds you, the deed will have be done_.

_And what 'deed' is that_? She asked.  
_Preserving our offspring and bringing a glorious and new dragon race into the earth which will be a sight of splendor for my master when I bring him forth from the void.  
You're mad, Mordah! And I'll kill myself before I let you do anything with me._

_No, you will be watched very carefully. I assure you._

Sean tried not to panic. There were still five hours of moonlight until dawn appeared. That gave him plenty of time to think. Mordah would not remain long within Sean's world. He would return to Middle Earth where his power was fully generated. Unfortunately, Sean would not be able to enter Middle Earth in his dragon form. The tunnel was far too small. Mordah must have known some secret way in. Sean wondered if he could contact the Valar in any possible way. In human form, it would have been useless, but in dragon form…Sean raised his gaze to the stars and concentrated deeply.

_Elentari! Give ear to my voice. Hear my plea wherever in the stars you may lie. Where are you? Come to me in my hour of need. I have failed bitterly and I need your aid and wisdom. Please grant me a second chance. Come to my rescue…_

For a few silent moments, nothing happened. Sean grew near to despair. But then a voice issued from the air.

_The fate of the world hangs upon a knife. _

She appeared. Crowned and robed in all of her glory. Her skin as pale and milk white as the stars. Black robes covered her skin followed by a silver mantle and a crown of stars rested upon her head. Sean bowed before her his eyes filled with tears ashamed by his failure.

_This was destiny, Sean. You cannot undo what has been planned for centuries._

_Then why must she always be the one to suffer! _Without purpose, Sean roared tremendously. _Goheno nin. _(Forgive me)

_Your anger is misguided but your honesty is commendable. For it is born out of love. There is another way to enter Middle Earth. But Mordah's power is not only his own. He has channeled another's power. Morgoth has gifted to him unspeakable powers. He is merely waiting in rest to unleash them. And when he does…_

_All hell will break loose _Sean replied in summation.

_Á tíra cotumolya _(You must face your foe). _Áva rucë_ (but do not fear) _Auta i lóme! Aurë entuluva_ (the night is passing…Day will come again) _Ánin anta estelya _(Trust me). _Now come_…

Lira lunged forward power surging through her veins. For one brief moment, she turned ferocious. Mordah was entertained by the continuous wall she had constructed. He could not enter her mind. However, she had been in her dragon form for many days and nights, and it was wearing on her. She would not be able to continue like this. Lira was not as expertly trained as Mordah. And he was channeling not only his power but his masters. He was far stronger than she was. They met in mid air, bodies crashing against one another and nostrils flaring. Lira's breath came in short gasps.

_You grow tired _Mordah grinned. _I have been amused by your constant struggles when you should merely yield. I thought it would be rather simple. But I am pleasantly surprised. _

_I know what you want, Mordah. And you will not get it from me! _

_Oh I assure you, Lira I will. You know I have not even revealed my power to you yet. All this time I could have taken you at any time. But your chances have run out. Now you must decide on this night while the stars are our only witness. What will you choose?_

_Death first! _Lira sent a wall of purple sparks his way but they were instantly demolished into thin air.

_Oh no, Lira. For you see I want you alive and well. You think that by keeping up this mid air battle, that I will simply kill you quickly. But no…I will take you by force. And it will not be pleasurable. It will be very painful for you if you continue to struggle. And then as soon as the deed is done, I will awaken my master. You will be kept in solitary confinement until your day. Only darkness shall be your companion with the cell we will create. And your only freedom away from it will be the times when we open the doors for you to feed. If you do not wish to take food, it will be forced upon you. And then you will return to the cold dark nightmares gifted to you by the dreamer of unspeakable evil, Morgoth. And they will leave you in a freezing sweat and clawing at the walls. And I am certain that you are aware of the horrid side effects of carrying a child. But Lira…I can make this all disappear. Everything will be a pleasure. You will be completely free. Nothing will hurt, and when you give birth, I will make that pain disappear as well. And you may remain at my side as a queen as we create a new dragon race and bring forth a new era._

Lira paused. She could only think of one thing at the moment. His face appeared before her, and a tear fell down her cheek. (Forgive me Sean), her single thought…

_Well, Lira…what is your decision? _


	15. Chapter 15

Sean had finally arrived in Middle Earth. The Valar had gifted him with a ship when he had retired from his dragon state. He had flown long through the night and finally allowed the magical ship to carry him to the lands of Middle Earth. He allowed his mind to rest but his dreams were troubled. He could no longer sense Lira. It was as if the love that grew between them had been torn away by an unseen force. He knew something had happened. He only hoped he could arrive at Rivendell in time. However, he needed aid first…

Mordah turned to face the precious treasure beside him. The sun had finally risen, but he still had time and could lie in this delicious state for all of time. One of Lira's hands was draped across the sheets and another lay in her silky dark hair. Mordah caressed her cheek and kissed her lips lightly. She was still asleep, but he cared not and began to plunder her lips. Lira's body responded to his touch, and she fluttered her eyes open and kissed him back. Only a thin transparent sheet lay between them, but even that was too much for Mordah, and he tore it away from her in haste. He instantly gathered her in his arms and pressed his body against hers.

"My beautiful Lira," he muttered and rubbed his lips across her forehead. He touched her stomach. "You already carry my son. I can feel him."

She nodded but a tear fell down her cheek. He turned her chin to look in his eyes and then trawled his hand from her neck to her chest. "We shall be together from now on. No one shall come between us. Even my powers are becoming as great as Morgoth's. We shall rule the race of dragons together. Not even the Valar will stop us. Does this please you my Lira? To spend forever with me?"

Lira thought of the previous night they had shared. She had yielded entirely within dragon form. They mated in the night sky as most dragons do. Sailing high into the air and then plunging down interlocked. And then Lira fell unconscious. Now she had awoken, and she did not remember much of the previous night. But laying here and being protected by a set of warm strong arms…it was soothing. She almost tricked herself into believing that she loved the man who lay next to her. Only one thing blocked the thought. She saw his face in her mind the golden hair, the deep blue eyes, the smile that had always been so kind to her, and the heart that had loved her the moment it had seen her, it had touched her. The one man who swore to protect her from everything and had done so, but she had betrayed him.

"Do not think of him, Lira. He is not coming for you. And once our son is born, I shall break him. But let us not think of him now. Let us treasure this moment."

Mordah took the sheet and placed it over them again so they could continue their lovemaking within human form and seal the agreement once and for all.

As soon as Sean's feet touched land, a deep plunging sadness filled his heart. Lira had betrayed him. He nearly turned around. But one thing compelled him. It was duty. Not only duty but rage. What had Varda said when she showed him the veil into Middle Earth? No i brestanneth anírach tírad vi amar. Be the change you wish to see in the world. There was only one thing left to do. The time had come…

Mordah climbed out of bed reluctantly and dressed himself. Awakened from the movement, Lira stirred and opened her eyes. She gathered the sheets about her and sat up her dark hair tumbling to one side of her body. Mordah turned to look at her. She raised her eyes as he walked to her side and planted a gentle kiss upon her forehead and then her shoulder.

"Forgive me, my love. Something has come up that requires my immediate attention. I will return shortly."

"What has happened?" she asked just as he was about to leave.

"Now, how did I know you would not keep your curiosity locked inside?" he rolled his eyes.

"Someone is here," she said.

"Ahhh, so you have felt him too?"

"Felt 'him'?"

"Dress yourself, Lira. I do not want you appearing before him naked, and I doubt you would either."

Mordah smiled and closed the door. Lira was too stunned to react. She groggily climbed out of bed and tried to stand on her feet. Her mind was energized from the days of sleep she had, but her body did not wish to cooperate. She was soar and aching. Why did love have to hurt? She approached the mirror and looked at herself. Still the same old Lira. Nothing had changed. So why did she feel so different? Lira wanted nothing more to climb back into bed and go to sleep. But her curiosity was tested now. Who was coming to Rivendell?

Mordah faced the figure with a grim smile planted on his face. Their hands met in a seal of agreement.

"You have done well apprentice."  
"What else is left?"  
"We shall journey to Angband and Baradur. I long to see my havens restored. We shall call forth the dark ones, orcs, Uruks, trolls, spiders, and werewolves. But my greatest creation still awaits me."  
"The dragon race is beginning to be reborn, master. But she is not nearly ready to give birth."  
"I can increase the process. She will be."  
"But will not that damage her?"

"Mentally yes but physically no. The seed will be intact and ready to be released."

A shred of doubt entered Mordah's mind. His master's eyes narrowed and a frown swept across his face.

"Do not even think of disobeying me, apprentice. You have no control in this situation. My powers may not be fully regenerated yet. And yes I am in mortal form, but do not forget the debt you owe me. Now, show me the girl."

A white horse arrived for Sean when he arrived at land. He knew well who it was, and he felt honored that the Valar gave to him this privilege. He approached the familiar beauty and ran his hands along the horse's mane.

"Greetings, Jex. I will need your speed today. We ride for Lorien and then Rivendell."

Lira found Mordah within the courtyard plucking a rose from the garden. He was pleased with her choice of garments. No more of this modern day clothing no matter how flattering it was to her figure. She was in Middle Earth now and would dress like a lady. She wore a makeshift gown of dark blue satin and white lace trim. She left her hair down and dark, but he could see that her face was pale, and she felt weak. He laid the rose within her hands, and she smiled, but he noticed her curiosity was still aroused.

"Do not worry about the symptoms. They disappear after a time. And I can easily reduce them or make them disappear."  
"Who is here?"

"I knew you would ask. My master has come."

"Morgoth!"

"Yes, he has come. Do not fear, Lira," he took her arm and began to walk throughout the courtyard. "He may be a god but he has appeared in mortal form. His powers have not been fully restored."  
"You released him from the void…"

"Yes, I have."

"Do you realize what he has done and what he could do!"

"Yes." He merely stated.  
"He destroyed the light of the TREES! He stole the Silmarils, killed Finwe, and threw down the Lamps of the Valar! He shrouded the whole world in darkness and tortured people of our kind! You have released him to destroy the sun and moon once again! You have caused the End of Days to come."

"You also forget, Lira," his voice became stern, "that he also created our race of dragons."

"Every creation he did was only made possible through his father Illuvutar!"

Lira did not expect the strike to come. Mordah's eyes burned against her, and a tear fell from her eye as he raised a hand to her cheek where the sting lingered. Before she could speak, however, another voice rose to the air.

"Stay your hand, Mordah. I am enjoying her compliments."

Lira turned around and met a pair of cold steel black eyes. Even in mortal form, he was terrible to behold. Black gloves covered his hands to veil the burns left upon them by the Silmarils, his face was entirely scarred from the great eagle Thorondor, and he walked with a permanent limp given to him by the high king Fingolfin. Lira did not shudder from his appearance however. She felt the entire existence of evil locked within his form and his spirit. She was utterly terrified. Morgoth circled her casually, his arms folded behind his back. Mordah watched, his eyes still firm.

"She is strong. She will do well," Morgoth lifted a hand to a strand of her hair. "You bear the likeness of Luthien within you. However, I know that you could never rival the enchantment of her voice."  
"Nor could you ever understand it," she said bravely.

He smiled. "You are terrified of me, girl. And yet you speak so openly. Perhaps that is because you know that we cannot kill you as of yet. But you are wrong," he circled behind her and whispered in her ear. "You are a mere speck within the universe to me, a vapor in the wind. I have complete control over you, and I need not your pathetic womanly body to do as I desire. I can bring forth the seed within you and expand it into the dragon I desire. I take it you do not realize that you carry more than one."

"Twins," she merely murmured.

"Yes, the twin dragons. But I merely keep you alive for the service my apprentice has done me. Your offenses against me are counted as a drop in the ocean. But do well not to anger him, Lira. And now I will leave you to be resigned to him."


End file.
